One shots about the Grey Family
by Diamondchild
Summary: same universe as "My little girl isn't so little anymore" These are a bunch of one-shots told from Christian's POV about his kids growing up and him and Ana. The first one is when Christian gets a surprise or two for Christmas. And then more from there. (Includes one AU OCC story not related to all the others that was on my site before A&C MAB)
1. Chapter 1

**This goes under the same universe as My little girl isn't so little anymore… this happened before that story started. I thought of posting it with that one, but I thought that story and this one stand alone. I might leave this as un-completed just in case I get some more ideas for it. So if you got any, send them my way. Thanks to Leigh for part of the idea in this story. Tell me what you think:)  
**

Ana and I are celebrating Christmas Eve and Christmas at my parents' house. We will be spending the night, in my old bedroom. Our kids Teddy who is 14 and Phoebe who is 12 will be sleeping in the guestrooms with their cousins.

I'm holding the woman I've been married for 15 years in my arms. Even after all these years I can't seem to get enough of her. Ana is straggled in my lap, we're both naked and I'm inside of her. We're both just making out, our tongues entwined together, just tasting each other. I don't even have to move as her vaginal muscles do all the work, just clamping around me. Not a thing has to be said as we just touch and enjoy the feeling of each other.

I start kissing down her neck and latch myself to her nipples, I can feel she's close and so am I. But I really don't want this moment to end. However as soon as she throws her head back and moans her release, I'm a goner coming right behind her.

Still with myself deep inside of her I scoot all the way back on the bed and lay down with her on top of me. I revel in the feeling of her body so close to mine. The way her breast feel pressed against my chest. Is it possible to love this woman more?

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grey." She purrs at me.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Grey."

"I really want to give you my present now." She tells me.

"Does it involve more of this?" I say as I thrust into her.

She shakes her head at me. "No. But I will need to get up to get it."

I groan as she removes herself from me. I groan as her naked body sashays over to her duffle bag that is sitting on the dresser. She pulls out a tiny box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "Now this is only one of your gifts. But it's the biggest." She smiles at me handing me to box.

I sit up on in the bed as she cuddles into my side. I shake it first, but it doesn't make any noise. Well, it's not keys to that Beemer I wanted. I look over at her questionably.

"Open it." She nudges me.

I pull back the paper and pull out and box. I pop the top of it and inside is a picture. My heart starts to race as I pull out the picture. It's just not any picture, it's a sonogram. I stare at in disbelief. I look at Ana and then back at the sonogram.

"You're pregnant?" I know my eyes have to be as big as saucers and I think my mouth is hanging wide open that I must be catching flies.

"Yeah, I'm 3 months along." I look at her and I can sense the worry on her face.

"How?" I ask still not believing the proof that sits in my hands. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"Well, you see when a man and a woman love each other…" I put my hand up to stop her.

"Alright, smart mouth. You know what I mean. I thought the doctor said it would be impossible after Phoebe. " We tried for a few years, but just gave up. We figure if it was going to happen it will. We were content with our 2 but, here we are.

She shrugs at me. "She told me that even if the chance was minimal for us to conceive again there was always a chance. I mean, maybe my body had time to heal from whatever. It has been 12 years."

"Wow. I'm still taken by surprise. But, baby this is fantastic." I smile and pulling her to my arms and kissing her with everything I got. "I love you."

"I love you too." She tells me. She wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.

"You should get some sleep babe. We have a long day ahead of us"

"Mmm." She nuzzles more into me and I already know she's out like a light. I lay down, taking her with me and wrapping the blanket around her.

I'm going to be a father again at 43. I'm going to be in my 60's when they graduate highschool. Shit, will I even be alive to see my grandchildren? My heart starts racing at the thought.

I'm scared shitless. But, I won't be telling Ana that. Don't get me wrong I'm happy. I always wanted just one more, but when we knew it might never happen I learned to let it go. And Ana is already 3 months along, so we're already through the rough part. I try to think back and think if she had any symptoms like she did with Ted and Phe, but nothing comes to mind.

 _But I'm going to be so old. Will I even able to do the same things that I did with Ted and Phoebe?_

I think I need a stiff drink. My head is starting to hurt thinking about all this. I walk into my dad's office, since this is where the good stuff is. I pour myself a glass of Scotch and down it. The burn feels good. I fill another down that too, then fill up my third and take it with me.

I walk past the library and the door is closed. As I'm walking past I start hearing some soft moans behind the door. Who the fuck is that at this hour? I'm about to knock on the door to mess with whoever it is, because it's more than likely Elliot. Then I hear it.

"Oh, Carrick."

 _OH god. It's my mother and father. Gross!_

I hear it again. I think I'm going to throw up. It's not right. They're not allowed to do that anymore. I stumble out of the hallway, I need to go clean my ears out or something. Scratch the memory from my brain, I need more to drink.

I go back to the office, and down two more shots. That should help with any impending nightmares.

 _Maybe?_

I make one more just in case. I exit the room and I'm walking my way back to my room, when the library door opens.

 _Fuck!_

Out walks my mom and dad. My mom is wrapped in a blanket, thank the almighty above that she's covered up and my dad only wearing his pants. It was bad enough that I had to hear it, but now there's proof in the pudding.

"Christian!" My mom asks startled.

I avert my eyes and try to look away.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?"

"Um. No everything is fine." I say curtly.

 _Get me out of here_

"I've seen you been into my best Scotch. So something is the matter." My dad questions.

"It's nothing. I just found out something. I'm sure you will find out tomorrow. I'm going to get back to bed."

I practically run away and back up to the steps, and I guess the liquor hit me right at that moment because I go tumbling up the stairs. Luckily, I don't spill my drink.

They come running over to me concerned and my dad gives me a hand to stand up. I'm guessing hearing to commotion Elliott and Ana come out of the rooms.

"What happened?" Ana asks me, approaching me. As she gets close to me she sticks up her nose. "You reek." She spots the drink in my hand and looks at me questionably. I can almost see that she's hurt.

Elliot looks between us and then at my parents.

"What are you guys doing up? And why are you just wearing a blank…. Oh god." Elliot groan and turns his face away from mom and dad.

He just realized what I just heard and kind of saw.

"What is your twos problem?" My dad says sternly but in a whisper not to wake up the house.

I sigh. "I went to get a drink, to help me sleep and I walked by the library and I…." Shake my head. "Heard you and mom." I think I start to gag.

"Oh grow up!" My mom says.

 _What?_

Elliot and I look at her in surprise.

"You don't think we don't know what you guys do behind closed doors? And did you forget the time years ago I caught you and Ana in the boathouse?" My mom says harshly. I look at Ana and see the blush creep on her face.

"But you're our parents." I moan. "It's.. It's…" Ok I think I'm a little drunk.

"Gross." Elliot finishes for me.

"And you're parents too, aren't you?" My mom asks. "So have you stopped what you're doing?"

"Of course not." I state quickly.

"Then get over it!" My dad practically yells. "Good night." He guides my mom away and they head to their room.

"You heard them?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah. I was hoping to get away and they walked out."

"What are you doing awake anyways?" Ana scolds at me.

"I was getting a drink or two." I shrug. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm going back to bed." She turns and heads back to the room. I can tell she's upset now.

 _Great._

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Elliot asks concerned.

"No." I tell him. "She's probably tired." I wave him off.

"I just thought you weren't drinking the heavy stuff anymore?"

"I wasn't. It's just I needed to get some sleep. My mind was everywhere." I sigh and sit on the step.

I haven't had anything hard to drink since the accident. Ana and I had a huge fight about 8 years back. I mean HUGE. I let the green eyed monster take control that day. I walked into SIP and saw one of her author's hands all over Ana. Ok, so if I'm honest he only had his hand on her shoulder.  
I had already been drinking that day. Just everything was going wrong that day. I just needed the edge off. Then to find someone's hands on my wife and without thinking I slugged the guy.

Ana ended up losing that author and of course I had to pay him off. Taylor had taken us to Escala and we just went at for hours after that. I kept pounding down the drinks like they were water. I finally had enough and left.

I walked around Seattle for what seems like hours, but was more like 20 minutes, trying to clear my head. I ended up jaywalking and getting hit by a car.

I got banged up pretty bad, broke my leg and had a concussion. I swore then I wouldn't drink the heavy stuff anymore. I only limit myself to two glasses of wine and two beers. I could of lost everything that day because I was being a drunk hot head.

Ana and I made up and I swore to her I wouldn't touch the heavy stuff again. I was on bended knee for a while telling her how sorry I was. I guess now I see why she was hurt. She tells me she's pregnant and here I am with a glass of Scotch in my hands.

Elliot sits next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Ana's pregnant." I tell him quickly.

"That's great man." He pauses. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. But, I just started thinking about how old I will be when he graduates high school, will I be able to do the same things with him that i did with the other two. I mean I'm 43. I mean I had some big plans for me and Ana after the kids went to college." I run my hands through my hair. "I don't know. It's just such a shock and a surprise and I needed to calm my nerves. I was only going to have 3 swigs until I heard mom and dad. Then I needed more to hope to erase the memory."

"Well, can't blame you there. I think I might need one myself." He laughs. He takes the one out of my hand and chugs it down. "Thanks." He rest his hands on my shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about your age. I mean if anything mom and dad proved today that you can do about anything when you get old. Hey we should be proud that dad can still get it up."

"Really Elliot?" I roll my eyes.

"Just saying." He holds up his hands. "Go back in that room and tell that woman how happy you are."

I sigh and nod. "You're right. Just keep what I told you to yourself. We haven't talked about when we were going to share the news with everyone."

"My lips are sealed." He gestures zipping his lips closed.

"Thank Elliot. I'll see you in about.." I look at my watch and it's almost 1. "6 hours, hopefully." I know my kids will sleep till then, maybe Elliott's also, but Mia's kids are still young, 6 and 8 so they might be up at the butt crack of dawn.

"I'm locking my door and hiding till 8. Night man." Elliot gets up and leaves me alone on the steps. I take a deep breath and re-enter my bedroom.

Ana is sitting up in bed, looking at her phone. When I close the door behind me, she looks up at me.

"Hey." I smile at her and walk over to her. She doesn't return my smile.

"You're not happy about this baby are you?" She asks sadly putting her phone down.

"Baby, no." I slide into bed next to her.

"Then what? You haven't touched that stuff in eons and then I tell you I'm pregnant and well…"

"Ana. I'm happy don't get me wrong. But I'm a nervous wreck about it. We're not as young as we used to be. I just started to think of everything. I just wanted to shut my brain up. I'm sorry. I took 3 shots hoping just to take the edge off. But then I heard mom and dad." I scrunch up my face.

She giggles. "You really think they don't do that anymore?"

"It's not something I think about. Can we please stop talking about it?" I shake my head. I put my hands through her hair and kiss her. "You have to admit it's kind of a shock to the system." I rub my hand over her stomach. "I promise I won't do it again. I just didn't think there was any other way to shut my head up. And I really just wanted to get some sleep."

She nods. "I know. When I found out last week I think I almost had a heart attack." She smiles. "But, I got excited. We tried so hard for so long, then we kind of sucked it up to knowing it wasn't something in our future. But…."

"I know baby. I'm sorry if you thought for one second I wasn't happy. But, can you understand why i'm a little scared?"

"Yeah. I am a little bit too."

I lean over and kiss her. "Should we tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think so." She stops and her eyes go wide. "Oh, lord what are the kids going to say?"

"Well, we will wait till after we give them their gifts. Soften the blow." I smile. My hand moves and starts massaging her breast. How did I not notice before that they gotten bigger? "I think we both need to get some sleep. And I know a way that will exhaust us both."

She giggles. "Can you go brush your teeth first? I really don't want to make love to a distillery."

The next morning the living room looks like a war zone of colorful wrapping paper and bows thrown all over the room. Toys, electronics, and clothes scattered everywhere. There's huge smiles plastered all over the kids faces and all the adults look exhausted.

"So, there's one more thing." I tell everyone. "And it's for everyone."

Elliot gives me a knowing look.

"Oh, please tell me it's a vacation to the Bahamas." I roll my eyes at Mia's assumption. Still the spoiled little princess after all these years.

"No, Mia. I think this is better." I smile over at Ana who blushes.

"Well?" Teddy pushes.

"Ana and I are going to have another baby."

There's a silent hush over the small crowd. I think we stunned them all.

"Really? That's the good news?" Teddy interjects. "Aren't you guys… you know… old?"

"THEODORE!" My mom shouts at him.

"Sorry. I mean I guess it would be cool." He says nonchalantly "I just hope it's a boy. I don't think we could handle another princess Phoebe." He smirks over at his sister, who nudges his shoulder.

"Shut up booger brain. Why wouldn't they want another perfect child like me?"

"Because you're a pain in the a-"

"Teddy." Ana stops him. "That's enough."

"I'm happy mommy." Phoebe gets up and throws her arms around Ana. "Just as long as it's a girl." She whispers in her ear.

My mom comes up and hugs us both followed by my father.

"Now. I don't want to hear give your mom and me anymore grief about what we do. Because you're not a young pup anymore either, and well I think there's more proof that you'll still be going at it when you're our age." He pats my back.

"Dad, really?"

"Just stay out of my office tonight." He winks and walks away, while the rest of my family gathers around us and congratulates us.

 _I think I'll go bang my head on the wall now. Gross._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two… I'm not sure what I really think about how this ended up turning out. Let me know what you think.**

 **June 17th 2027**

I walk into the living room where my two kids, half the security team, Gail and Elliot are sitting around talking. There's a huge white erase board and Teddy has the marker in his hand and he's writing on it. He looks like he's manning the board room like the future CEO he is.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"It's going to be a girl, born on June 25th 8lbs 6oz." Phoebe tells him and he writes it down on the board.

"I'm going with a boy, born on June 29th 7lbs 10oz." John one of security officers says.

"Well, I think it's a boy and it will be born June 19th 7lbs 6oz." Gail suggests.

 _Are they taking bets on when and what the new baby will be?_

I stroll into the room and clear my throat to announce myself.

"What's going on in here?" I ask as all the eyes in the room stare at me.

"We're taking bets on when Mom is going to pop and the sex and weight of the baby." Teddy tells me proudly.

Ana has been on bed rest for the last month. She hates it more then anything. She was having some preterm labor along with the stress of work, and on top of her age; The doctor thought it would be best if she was on bed rest till it's time. Luckily she doesn't have to stay at the hospital for it. We decided we wanted to be surprised with finding out the sex of the baby. But it's killing me not knowing. Her due date is the 30th of this month.

"And what does the person get if they're the closest?"

"Everyone put 20 dollars in the pot. So whoever wins gets the that." Teddy tells me.

"OK, I want in." I pull out my wallet.

"That's not fair. You have inside information." Phoebe whines.

"I know just as much as you do! Only mother nature knows the true answers" I tell her.

She sticks her tongue out at me and I do it back to her.

 _Who's the grown up again?_

"I'll allow it. But you need to hand over the 20." Teddy says putting out his hand. Demanding little sucker.

 _Wonder where he got that from?_

I hand over my 20 and think about it for a second. "It's going to be a boy."

"No daddy, it's a girl!" Phoebe tells me. She really wants a baby sister. She was helping Ana pick out names and a kind of pink paint color a while back. She's eager not to have a baby brother.

"Well, I'm saying boy. Now lets see I think June 22nd 7lb 2oz" Ana seems a lot smaller this time then she was with Phoebe and Teddy.

Teddy writes my bet on the whiteboard. Elliot then gives his bet.

"I'm going to agree with Phe and say it's a girl 9lbs 9oz."

"9lbs? Really Elliot?"

"What? Sandy was 9 and half pounds when she was born." Sandy is Kate and Elliot's third child. They also have Ava, and Matthew.

"Yeah, but Ana is a lot smaller then Kate was." I remind him.

"I don't care. I'm going for it. 9lbs 9oz June 20th." He declares.

I cringe thinking about my poor little wife pushing out a almost 10 pound baby.

After all the bets are done and everyone but Elliot goes back to what they're supposed to be doing. Teddy and Phoebe really wanted to show Ana what they been up to. I can only wonder what she's going to think of this.

We enter the bedroom and Ana is sat up in bed reading a book with her reading glass perched on the end of her nose. She looks absolutely adorable. She got so upset last year when the eye doctor told her she will need reading glasses. Although, she felt a lot better when I was told I would need reading glasses too.

She lays the book down on her stomach and looks at us oddly. "What are you guys up to?"

"Everyone placed a bet to guess when the baby will be born, how much it weighs and if it's a boy or a girl." Teddy tells her.

"Wow." She says reading the board.

"But, we decided that whoever wins will donate the money to their favorite charity." Phoebe tells her.

"That sounds like a good idea you guys."

I sit down next to Ana and put my arm around her and whisper in her ear. "And I plan to add a couple zeros to it."

She squeezes my leg. "I'm sure you will." She kisses my cheek. "So can I get in on the bet."

"No. It's bad enough dad got in on it."

"Hey! I'm just in for as much as a surprise you guys are." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Sorry mom. No can do. But you can help a guy out by having a boy!" Teddy smiles.

"Girl." Phoebe stomps her foot.

"Boy."

"Alright you two. If you're going to argue take it outside." I tell them.

"Well, if it is a girl I'm going to like her so much better than you." I hear Teddy tell Phoebe on their way out.

"Well, the same goes for if it's boy, butthead." Phoebe replys and there gone. You wouldn't believe by the way they talk to each other sometimes, but they are close and would do almost anything for each other. Just maybe, not today.

"Someone is going to lose that bet." Ana mumbles. "So how you feeling old man, you're going to be 43 tomorrow."

I groan. "Thanks for the reminder."

She smirks. "Maybe it is that time for me to get you those hearing aids."

"Oh, you're so funny." I kiss her cheek.

"Maybe a cane?" She adds.

"You just wait till this baby is out of you missy. I have a list of your infractions. My palm has a date with your ass."

She grins wildly at me. "I can't wait." She purrs.

 _Damn her. Now I want her._

I'm woken from my restful sleep, when I feel Ana grab my shoulder and squeeze.

 _'s a strong little thing._

"Christian!" She screams.

I sit right up and turn to her. Her face is panicked.

"What's wrong baby?"

She's breathing really hard and sweating like crazy. "My water broke. But I need to push…"

She has her nightgown wrapped around her hips her, knees up, and he back pressed against the headboard.

"Have you been having contractions? I don't think it's time for that." I say worried. I quickly grab my phone and dial Taylor. I'm freaking out here.

Ana screams out in pain, gripping hard to the sheets.

"Sir?" Taylor answers half asleep.

"I need you and Gail up here now. And call 911 for an ambulance. Mrs. Grey is in labor." I rush out and hang up to get back to my wife.

"It'll be ok, baby. Help will be here soon. I'm just going to look." She screams again and I can tell she's pushing down. I have no idea what I'm looking for. I bend down between her legs and I think my heart just jumped out of my chest. I can see the top of the baby's head.

 _Holy crap that's a lot of hair._

Taylor and Gail rush into the room. I'm sure Ana's screams calling them in. Taylor is on the phone with who I'm guessing is 911.

"She's having the baby now." My panic is up by like a million. I'm so worried about Ana, because after she had Phoebe she almost bleed out. That ambulance better get here fast.

Gail gets behind Ana and holds her, as Ana pushes again. I see out of the corner of my eye Taylor running around.

"They say you're going to need to clean the airway when he gets out." Taylor hands me a bunch of towels. "Don't cut the cord or tie it off."

"You can do this Ana. I love you baby. You're doing a good job."

"Christian. I can't." She pants as the last contraction passes.

"Yes, you can." I can hear Taylor mumble information into the phone. "You're my brave girl. You can do this."

"Mrs. Grey, when the next contraction comes, push." Taylor tells her.

"AHHH" And with that pushout comes his head. Thankfully the cord isn't around them, and with one last push the baby comes out to my arm.

 _It's a Boy!_

I gently run my finger down his nose to clean the mucus off. And he starts to wail. It's a wonderful sound. Taylor helps me wrap him up in a blanket.

 _I can't believe I just helped deliver my child._

"You're going to need to deliver the placenta." Taylor informs us.

After Ana delivers the placenta, Taylor lays the baby on Ana's chest.

"They said if you can try to feed him while we wait for help."

"I'm so proud of you Ana. How you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth" She giggles. "He's beautiful."

Gail moves from behind her and I join to sit next to her and look down at our son. I take one of the extra towels and wipe off the sweat off of her. I kiss her temple and she gives me a beaming smile.

The EMTs arrive and cut the cord. They buddle our son in a fire blanket and load Ana on the gurney then placing the baby back in her arms.

We arrive at the hospital and they quickly take our son to look him over and Dr. Monroe comes in and examines Ana. She needs a couple of stitches, but other then that she looks fine.

"How come he came so fast?" I question. "I mean…"

"Well there could of been a chance Ana has been in labor for awhile. Were you having any pains last night that you remember?" she asks Ana.

"I had some back pain and some light pain in my stomach. But I didn't feel like they were contractions. They were nothing like they were with Ted and Phe. But then my water broke and then I just got the strong urge to push."

"No pregnancy or birth follows a set of rules. I'm glad you were surrounded by people that could help you." Dr. Monore tells us.

A nurse comes in with our son in a bassinet and wheels him next to us.

"He's perfectly healthy Mr. And Mrs. Grey. 7 lbs 1 oz. 21 inches long. And from the time the EMT was given 1:25 am on June 18th. Congratulations."

 _I never even noticed what time it was. My son was born on my birthday._

The doctor and nurse leave us alone and I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I sit on the edge of the bed next to Ana. I count his fingers and toes. He's got a full head of copper colored hair.

"Happy birthday Christian." She caress my back.

"This is the second best birthday gift I ever got. Well, it's at a tie for first."

 _The first one being when she said yes to marrying me._

"Hi Daniel, I'm your daddy." I say to the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Little Daniel Adrian Grey." Ana says. "You sure know how to make an entrance." She says rubbing his cheek.

"You should probably try to feed him so you can get some sleep." I tell her. God knows we have to get while we can. I place Daniel in her arms, she nudges his cheek lightly to wake him up to eat.

I kiss the top of her head. "Thank you, Ana. I love you."

"I love you too Christian."

The next morning after a couple hours of sleep, Taylor had called and said he was on the way with Teddy and Phoebe. I told him not to tell them it was a boy yet. They weren't to happy about that according to Taylor.

And sure enough 10 minutes later I hear my two oldest in the hallway, bickering at each other. They both enter the room, Phoebe has a couple balloons in her hand and Teddy is holding some flowers.

"You know how I feel about surprises dad. Can you just tell us?" Teddy says. Handing the flowers to his mom and giving her a hug.

"Yeah. The suspense is killing me." Phoebe walks over to the baby. He's wrapped in a hospital blanket and wearing a pink and blue striped hat. "You could've at least put them in blue or pink."

Ana giggles. She's enjoy the slow torture as much as I am.

"Dad!" Teddy moans.

"Oh, you guys are no fun anymore." I tell them.

"Mom!" Phoebe whines.

Shaking her head, she puts them out of their misery. "You have a baby brother. This is Daniel Adrian."

"Aww. He's so cute. Even though I wanted a sister. He will do." Phoebe brushes her finger against his cheek. Making little cooing and awwing noises at him. "Hey, little brother. I'm your awesome older sister." She tells him quietly.

Teddy comes over and looks at him.

"Yeah. He's cute for a baby. I guess." He pulls out his cell phone and starts scrowing through it.

"What are you doing?" I know he's not taking a picture to remember.

"Oh, I'm seeing who won the bet. I took a picture of the board before we left."

"So, who won?" I ask. I know it wasn't me.

"It looks like it was Gail. She had the closest date and said it would be a boy."

"Is it true you had him at home mom? I woke up and saw the ambulance leave. Sawyer said you had the baby." Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, your brother couldn't wait till we got to the hospital." Ana tells them.

"That's because boys are impatient." Phoebe says glaring at her brother.

"Um? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black little sister?"

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Can you two just get along for one day. Please?" I beg them.

"What's the fun in that?" Teddy laughs. "Oh, Happy Birthday by the way dad. I left your gift at home. It's a tie." He tells me.

"Well thanks?"

"See, I'm nice I didn't want to keep you in suspense by the surprise." He smirks.

 _Oh, what is with my kids having their mother's smart mouth. Is this a punishment for all the things I did in my past?_

"I appreciate that." I tell him sarcastically.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday daddy." She comes and gives me a hug. "I won't tell you what I got you."

"Thank you baby girl." I kiss the top of her head.

An hour later Elliot, Kate and Gail come to visit. Also with balloons and flowers in hand.

"Auntie Gail. You won the bet." Phoebe tells her excitedly.

."I did." She smiles.

"Yeah? Who are you going to donate your winnings too?"

"I think to Operation Smile's. It helps kids in other countries with cleft lips and palates get the surgeries they need." I make a mental note of that.

"So no 10lb Buda here?"

"No Elliot." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, Steele, I'm so happy for you." Kate goes over and hugs her.

She still calls Ana, Steele just to ruffle my feathers. I decide just to ignore her for now and not encourage her. Today.

"He looks just like Teddy did when he was a baby." she adds.

"So, we now know he's going to be handsome." Teddy says while messing with his hair.

I see Phoebe roll her eyes at him. She's itching to say something, but decides better of it.

"By the way. Happy birthday, bro. What better way to celebrate by being on the receiving end of your child coming into the world? I bet you never look at _it_ the same again."

"Fuck off, Elliot!"

What seems like forever, everyone leaves for the night. My parents and Mia also stopped by. Ray said he will come by tomorrow and spend a couple days with us. Carla said she would fly down next week, since that's when she could take time off work.

I lay Daniel back in his bassinet, and lay down next to Ana in the hospital bed. I wonder how long it will be before a nurse comes in and tries to kick me out. Good thing we're going home tomorrow.

"Well, this was an eventful day." I tell Ana as she rest her hand on my chest. She's exhausted. Not that I blame her.

"Yes, it was. Happy birthday Mr. Grey. I love you so much. It's still hard to believe we're going to have a baby in the house, along with two troublesome teenagers."

"I love you too baby. It's sure is going to be an adventure."

 **A/N: I looked up home birth on Baby Center . So it's the only information I had on it, I did my best to make it as realistic as I could.**

 **If you have any ideas where you want me to send this story or what you would like to see Send them my way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: That f..ing trailer! *woo* Why oh why is february so far away?**

 **Anyways. I'll try and get a fun little one shot about little Daniel, but this idea popped in my head first.**

 **May 2030.**

I walk into my room and collapse on the bed. I think I aged another 10 years today. My 17 year old son got his driver's license today. It was the most terrifying thing ever. He drives like his mother.

I allowed him to drive home after he passed his test. Well, let's say there's a reason why they call it an 'oh shit handle'. I've only taken him out once for a practice run. Taylor and Ana have been showing him the ropes. I would of hoped Taylor would of taught him better.

"What's wrong with you?" I hear Ana above me. I turn to look at her and she's standing before me in a towel. Her skin and hair still wet from the shower.

"Your oldest son's driving! That's what's wrong." I tell her.

"He didn't pass?" She says sadly.

"No. He passed. But I let him drive home. I thought the whole time we were going to die."

She laughs at me. "He isn't that bad of a driver Christian. You just hate anybody but Taylor driving you around."

"He drives like you." I point out. "I think you need to check me for gray hair."

"I'm not a bad driver! You are just a control freak."

"I don't know. I'm starting to rethink the car we got him. I mean maybe we should just let Ryan continue to drive him around. He's still going to need security with him. So we can save on gas, you know?"

Ignoring my comment, Ana drops her towel and straddles my lap.

 _Now. That's what I'm talking about._

She's putting her hands through my hair and leaning down to get a close look at my new gray hairs. Her breast are in my face and I can't help but take her nipples in my mouth.

"Mmm." She moans. She pulls back, making me pop her nipple out. I pout. "I don't see any gray hairs. So I guess Franco has been doing a good job with the hair dye." She smirks.

"Oh, is that so?" I grab her around the waist and throw her onto the bed.

I need to have her. It's the only way to calm me.

"I need you baby." I whisper to her.

"Yeah? Will drilling your big dick inside of me make you feel better? Will it make you happy?"

"Oh, you have no idea." I undo my pants and taking out my throbbing member.

"Well, who am I to deny your happiness." She grins and I smash my lips to hers.

~X~ ~X~ ~X~

I fall back on the bed, out of breath, and totally satisfied. I have no idea what came over Ana, but she rode my dick so hard I thought it was going to fall off. Here I thought I was in total control of the situation. But, it seems like my lovely wife over powered me.

Which, can only lead to believe on thing. She wants something or needs to tell me something. My little sex kitten curls up beside me, resting her head on my chest.

"Spill it." I tell her.

"Who said there was anything to spill?" She tries to look at me with her most innocent eyes.

"Because after 18 years I would say I know you well. So what is it?"

"Phoebe is going on a date tonight." She spits out quickly.

"Over my dead body." I shout. "She's 15."

"I know that. But, you let Teddy date at 15, it's only fair." She rubs her hand over my chest in an attempt to calm me down.

"Absolutely not. Is this why Danny is at my parents house tonight?"

She bites her lip. And if that move still doesn't send a tingle down to my dick? "I thought it would be nice to be alone for most of the night. You know Teddy is going out, to show off his new driver's licence. Phoebe will be gone. You know, I thought we could try out some of those new toys we got"

 _She's trying to play me. And sadly it might work._

"Fine. But I want to meet this boy and she has to have Sawyer and John with her at all times. And I want a report every 30 minutes, and absolutely no touching. If this guy lays one hand on my daughter he'll have to answer to me."

She kisses my chest and smiles at me. "Yes, dear." She says playfully.

I thought I made it clear to Phoebe when she was young that he wasn' dating till she was 30. I mean she was 5 at the time. But, she did say he wouldn't go out with a boy, because they were yucky. I was hoping that still stood.

"You'll pay for this later Mrs. Grey."

"I look forward to it. Mr. Grey."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Teddy, Phoebe, Ana and I are standing in the living room going over the rules for tonight. We will also be giving the keys to Teddy's new car. I don't know which worries me more. Phoebe going on a date or Teddy driving a brand new car.

Now just because he got his licence isn't the only reason why he's getting a car. He's a straight A student and just got accepted into Harvard. I'm very proud of the young man he is becoming. One day I know he will be taking over GEH, although it might be battle with his sister.

"So, Ted. Before I hand you over the keys what are the ground rules." I ask him.

"No drinking, no driving people around, I have to notify my security of my whereabouts and where I'm going at all times, pay attention to everything around me and be home by 1."

"Very well." I pull the keys out of my pocket and hand them to him. He has the biggest grin on his face. "Let's go see it." I user us out the door to the garage.

I don't think I've ever seen the boy run so fast in my life. Not even after Phoebe covered him in honey and a swarm of bees came after him.

He swings open the garage and there sits his 2030 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. It's a burnt orange, just what he wanted.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much. I love you guys." He hugs his mom and then comes and hugs me.

"You're welcome son. Now have fun and be careful."

"I will I promise. Later Sis. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now." He laughs as he gets in the car.

I hear her mutter 'whatever' under her breath.

Ana puts her arm around Phoebe and kisses the top of her head. She says something to her, but I can't make it out. I'm sure it has something to do with me.

As we walk back in the house, Taylor greets us with a young boy standing behind him.

"Skylar North is here for Miss. Grey."

"Really Jason? Do you have to be so formal?" Phoebe says rolling her eyes.

There's a slight smirk on his face. He's doing it on purpose.

"Ma'am." He nods and leaves the room.

I hear her groan. "Mom, Dad this is Skylar. Skylar my mom and dad. Now we can go." She tries to leave and I stop her.

"Not so fast young lady. I need to have a word with young Skylar here."

"Dad!" She whines.

"You know the rules young lady." I tell her sternly.

"Don't listen to a word he says. He's full of hot air." I hear Phe whisper to Skylar. He nods, but I can still tell he's nervous.

Skylar walks over me to and I pull him away from the girls.

"What are your plans for the night?" Let's start him off easy.

"We're going to see a movie, sir." He stutters. "Maybe also grab some food?" He asks as a question.

"Very well. But, I'm going to make myself clear. If you touch or even hurt my daughter you I have a large team of professionals that will be willing to do my dirty work. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Have a good time back by 12."

He scurries away and him and Phoebe make a mad dash for the door. Ana comes walking over to me shaking her head.

"What?"

"What? You know what Sir. You know if you keep that up she's just going to end up sneaking out."

"He just needs to know who he's dealing with. If your father met me at that age he would of been polishing the shotgun on the front porch waiting for me." That causes her to laugh.

"I guess you're right."

"Now, the kids are gone. And I think you told me something about trying out our new toys." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and grab her ass.

~X~X~X~X~X~

I have Ana on all fours on the mattress as I ram into her over and over again. We've been at it for hours. These are the days that I have a hard time keeping up with her. It's like she's in heat. And all she wants is my dick.

I finally reach my point and shot my load all over her back as her orgasm makes her fall to the bed in a heap. Now there's a sight. I'm about to go grab a towel when my phone rings, matching the tone of Teddy's CPO. I look at my watch and notice it's a quarter after 11.

I hit the accept button and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Ryan. What's going on?" I see Ana stand up and go to the bathroom so she can clean up.

"It's Teddy sir." My heart stops. "He was in a bit of an accident. He's ok. He was on the way home when a deer jumped in the road. He swerved to miss it and ran into a tree."

 _Fucking deer._

"Is he alright? Are you guys on your way back?"

"He's a little shakin up. And upset about the car. I'm getting it towed and we will be back at the Manor shortly."

"Let me speak to him."

"Yes, sir." I hear the passing of the phone before Teddy comes on the line.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't see it, then when I did I freaked out." I can hear his disappointment in his voice. Not that I blame him. He gets a brand new car and crashes it the first day.

Ana has come out of the bathroom and sits next to me on the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"It's ok Teddy. That's why they call them accidents. As long as you're ok that's all that matters."

"You're not going to yell at me?" He seems surprised.

 _Why would I yell at him?_

"No, I'm not going to yell at you. Just get home and we'll talk more when you get here."

"Ok dad." We hang up.

"What happened?"

"Teddy had a run in with a deer and hit a tree." Ana gasps. "He's ok. They're on the way back now."

"Come on let's get dressed and wait for our children."

About 20 minutes later Phoebe and Teddy walk through the door following behind them. Ana quickly goes up to Teddy, hugs him and looks him over.

"I'm ok, Mom." He tells her.

"I know. But I was so worried."

"I can't believe you crashed the car within the first couple of hours you had it. IT was such a pretty car too."

"Shut up Phoebe." He growls at her.

"Phe leave your brother alone. Why don't you go get some sleep and we will talk in the morning."

He nods. "Thanks for not killing me." And he leaves the room.

"How did your date go Phoebe?" Ana asks her.

"Well, dad you would be pleased to know that he didn't lay a hand on me. Didn't even hold my hand. So thanks." She bites at me.

"Good." I say proudly.

"Good? So it's ok for Teddy to make out all he wants when he was my age, but I can't even hold hands?" She rolls her eyes. "I love the double standard dad. Whatever I'm going to bed."

"Phe…" I call out to her and she ignores me as she walks up the steps.

"I told you." Ana tells me following Phoebe up the stairs.

I know it's a double standard, but she's still my daughter and I know what guys are like at that age.

"Ryan what's the report." I ask him. I'll deal with her in the morning. I need more sleep and a strong cup of coffee to deal with all this tonight.

"Well, Mr. Grey. I was following Teddy on Longford Rd. He was doing fine, then I saw him start to swerve. That's when I noticed the deer. We were going about 30 when it all happened. He lost control and hit a tree. The airbags were deployed. I stopped right away to help. He had no visible signs of injury. Just shakin up. The car should be arriving back shortly, but I think it's totaled."

 _Well, there go my insurance rates._

"Thank you, Ryan. Sawyer what do you have to report."

"The kid kept his hands to himself all night. I think that might of upset Miss. Phoebe. But he was still polite. They went to the movie and then had dinner."

"Any idea if there will be a second date?"

"Not that i'm aware of sir."

"Thank you guys."

I dismiss them and go to Phoebe's room to try and talk to her. I get to her door when Ana walks out and closes it behind her.

"You can talk to her in the morning." She tells me. She pushes me back towards our room.

"Let me at least go check on Teddy."

"Go ahead. But stay out of her room unless you want to be turned into a pile of ashes." She kisses my cheek and makes her way back to our room.

 _So I guess my little girl is a fire breathing dragon now._

I knock on Teddy's door and he tells me to come in.

"How you doing?" I ask him.

"I guess I'm ok. I'm really sorry about the car. I guess you could take it out of my trust."

"I'm not going to do that. That's why we have insurance. But, I think I'll just let you use one of the Audi's till you're driving a little longer."

He nods. "I really did like that car though. So thank you for it, even though I crashed it."

"Are you sure you're ok physically? Air bags tend to be rough when they go off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to go call Grandma." He smiles.

 _I guess that is always my first phone call when any of them are hurt or sick._

"Good to know. But, you might feel it in the morning. So let me know."

"Thanks dad."

"You can replace a car but I can't replace you. So I'm glad you're ok." I get up and start heading to the door.

"Hey, dad?" He calls out to me.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's not my place. But, um. I think you should loosen the reins on Phe. I think she's knows right from wrong. If you know what I mean…." his words wander off.

"Are you sticking up for your sister?" I ask him with my eyebrows raised. Did he have a come to jesus moment in that car?

"Don't tell her. I will deny it. But you know what they say, you hold on too tight that's when they stray."

"That's what they say huh?"

He shrugs. "She's a brat, but I still love her. She's the only little bratty sister I got. And I know she's upset."

 _That's the way I feel about Mia._

"I'll think about it. Now get some sleep."

I leave the room and head back to my room. I hear the shower running in the bathroom. I walk in, just as Ana steps in the shower. She notices me and wiggles her finger for me to join her. I quickly rid my clothes. She smiles wickedly at me as I step in.

I stalk her and pick her up by her ass cheeks and push her up against the wall. Devouring her, tasting her. In this moment she's all I need and want.

~X~X~X~X~

It's 8 o'clock the next morning and I'm sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for my folks to drop Danny back off. If we didn't already have enough excitement in this house already, it's about to increase ten-fold.

What can I say about little Daniel. He's a ball of energy. Always getting into something and trying to keep up with hs brother or sister. He's the role model of the terrible 2's. He turns 3 next month and I can only picture what's to come. But I wouldn't take the little stinker any other way.

Phoebe comes walking into the kitchen. From the vibe that's coming off of her I can tell she's still upset with me. She walks over to the fridge and pulls an OJ out.

"Good morning Phe."

Nothing. If there's anything to learn about Phoebe she knows how to put on the cold shoulder.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever." I tell her. And right on cue, is Ana's signature eye roll. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You want to find another way to ruin my life?" She groans.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life Phe." I pat the chair next to me. "Sit."

She huffs and puffs and sits on the chair next to me."What?"

"I know it doesn't seem fair with how I treat you and Teddy when it comes to dating."

"That's because it's not."

"You're right."

Her eyes grow large to the saucers.

"Can I have that in writing?"

"As I was saying." I continue ignoring her comment. "Sometimes it's hard for me to accept that you're not this little girl anymore. I remember one time you told me boys were gross and filled with coddies. But after a long talk with your mom last night she helped me see that I have to let you go out and live at some point. I promise if you go out again I won't say anything to whoever you decide to go out with. But I hope you know where to draw the line."

"Yes dad. I already had this talk with mom. And trust me it's not something that I want. I just want to be able to go out and have fun. You know I couldn't even get him to hold my hand? A hand dad. I really like him."

I sigh. "I know."

"And don't you think with the cavalry you always have following me would let anybody do anything to me. I might as well become a nun now."

"I would be ok with that." I smile. "I'll try to loosen up. But you have to understand I'm a father…"

"I know dad. I know it's because you care. Mom kind of explained it to me yesterday. So next time I have a date you promise not to tell him you will bury them in the back yard if they lay a hand on me."

"It'll be hard, but I'll try. I might just have Sawyer do it."

"Dad!"

"Only if they try something. Can I have a hug now?"

"Fine." She stands up and gives me a half little hug.

 _I'll still be running background checks. Especially when you get older. Can't trust those college boys._

"DADDY! MOMMMY! DADDDY! MOOMMMY!"

"Oh no. It's alive." Phoebe giggles.

In comes my little rambunctious little boy with my mom and dad hot on his heels.

"Daddy." He sees me and comes running into my arms. I bend down and pick him up.

"Did I hear the screams of a little boy?" Ana says walking into the room.

"I'm home mommy." He says proudly.

"So I hear." She giggles. She comes over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"FEFE" He adores his older sister. He reaches out asking her to hold him.

She takes him from me. "So, how much trouble did you get into squirt?"

"I no trouble." he tells her crossing his arms. "I'm perfect Angel. Grammy said so." The three of us can help but sniffle a laugh.

"Uh-huh." She sits him down on the barstool. He is a bit too heavy for her to carry.

"He's always good when he comes over." My mom tells us. "He's my big helper."

"You must have some kind of magical power. Can we have it?" I grin and Ana slaps me on the chest

"There's a broken car outside. I think it's sad." Danny tells us, pointing outside. "I think it needs a bandage."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you what happened there son. Isn't that Teddy's new car?" My dad asks.

"He had an accident last night. But he's ok. It just seems like the deer won this time." I tell them.

"Poor Teddy. And on his first night too." My mom exclaims.

"How did the deer win daddy?"

"It won because it left without a scratch." Teddy says coming into the room. "But if I ever find it. I'm going to use my hunting skills Papa Ray showed me." He laughs.

Ray, Teddy and I go out on little hunting trips every year since he was about 12. At first I was against it. I wasn't sure of the idea of my son handling a gun, or myself for that matter. However it turned out to be a lot of fun and great bonding time for all of us. I look forward to when Daniel can join us.

"No matter what would've happened, if it was the tree or the deer. The deer might of done the same kind of damage." I tell him.

"Do you think it's going to be fixable?" Teddy asks hopefully.

I looked it over this morning, and it looks to be totaled. Jason also agreed. But we will take it to the body shop and find out for sure.

"I don't think so." I tell him.

He sighs. "I barely knew he." He bows his head and morns.

"I'm sorry about your pretty car, Teddy. You can have one of mine. But not the green or the red one." He hops down and charges to the living room where some of his favorite toys are. He comes back with two different cars. "You can have my yellow and orange one." He tells Teddy thrusting the cars into his hands.

"Thanks bud." He ruffles his hair.

"Just don't let the deer win. I don't want the cars to get bo-bos."

This causing everyone to laugh, including Teddy.

"I won't. I'll take care of them. I promise."

 **A/N: Have any ideas of what kind of things little Daniel(Danny) can get into?**

 **Anything you would like to see or have them do? Let me know...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These shorts have no order to them. I'm just writing as they come to me. This one is going to be about the rambunctious little Daniel and his older siblings. Starting from when he was a baby till he is about 5. The memories might be a little short, sorry. There will also be flashback memories with Phoebe and Teddy when they were little. All mistakes are mine!**

 **3 weeks home with baby Daniel July 2027**

There's nothing like having a newborn baby in the house to really make you feel your age. It's like you become a zombie of your former self.

I fell asleep on the couch yesterday after being up with Daniel all night. Ana needed the break and I took over. She's not able to breastfeed this time because he wouldn't latch on correctly no matter how hard we tried. Ana also couldn't keep up the supply and pumping just wasn't working. She was devastated.

So when I woke up the next morning I come to find out that my oldest son had painted my finger and toe nails green and put a bunch of bows in my hair.

What he doesn't know is I plan to get him back. I just have to wait for a night where I'm not dead in the water.

 _Payback's a bitch. He won't see it coming._

Today Ana and I are taking Daniel to GEH. You can say I kind of want to show him off. He's really growing into his features and you can say that he looks a lot more like me then Teddy did. Even right down to my gray eyes.

As soon as we walk into GEH a crowd of woman hover around us in hopes to see the baby. Thankfully Jason and Sawyer are on top of it and push them all away. I'm glad it's finally not my face they're fawning all over.

 _Well, in a way it is my face…_

We make our way to the 20th floor and I notice that Andrea and Ros are waiting in the lobby.

They both rush over to the car seat and start oolging my little boy. I know just how you feel little man.

"Ana, you look amazing. It's hard to believe you just had a baby."

"Thank you Ros." She blushes.

I put the car seat down and take Daniel out so they can get a closer look at him. After I pick him up he lets out the biggest fart.

Holy crap I can't believe something that loud and forceful came out of something so tiny.

"Here you go Ros." I try my best to hand him over to Ros.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not after that noise. I can only picture what's in that diaper now." She laughs.

"Oh, you know you miss changing diapers. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"And I'm ok with that, boss. Oh, by the way I think you look good with bows it your hair."

"He didn't." That boy is going down!

"Oh, he did." Ros pulls out her phone and shows me the picture. "I think it suits you." She smiles.

"I got the same one." Andrea tells me.

"Who else saw this picture?" I ask. I look over at Ana who just shrugs. I hand Ana our son and pull out my phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Theodore, who did you send the picture too?"

"Just Ros and Andrea…. And maybe Welch, Barney and everyone on the security team. Oh... and…"

"Enough. I get it." I sigh. "Maybe I should take the phone away."

"Dad. It's just a joke…." I hear him smiling over the phone. "Uncle Elliot said you did the same thing to him when you guys were kids."

"I would watch your back."

"I'm shakin' in my boots daddy-o." He laughs. "I got to go." And with that he hangs up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and I have already devised a plan to pay back my oldest son. I take Daniel back out of Ana's arms.

"Let's get to my office and clean up this little guy." I take Ana's hand and lead her to my office, while Andrea and Ros get back to work.

"I know that look Grey, what are you up too?" Ana asks me after we enter my office.

"Who me?" I grin. "When we're done changing Danny we're going to visit Barney and Welsh."

"Should I be worried about my son?"

I shrug. I lay a blanket down on the couch and then lay Daniel on top. "At least I don't have to worry about you for a couple of years." I tickle his little belly and he coos at me. "But you would never do anything like that to your daddy will you?"

After cleaning Danny all up, the three of us head down to IT to visit and I plot my revenge. Ana gets sidetracked with some of the lady's down here. And while they hang out with the baby. I meet with Barney.

"I need your help…."

A couple hours later we arrive home.

"I'm going to go and put him down. He's had a long day. And then I'll start dinner." Ana kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

I'm in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of wine when my oldest storms in.

"Alright dad. We're even. Can you take this off now?" He holds up his phone for me to see.

"What you don't like it. I think you look… adorable." I smile.

I had Barney post a picture on his Instagram and twitter of Teddy when he was 3 wearing a dress and his hair was all done up. He's also with one of his old friends that was wearing almost the same thing. They were playing dress up at this little girl's birthday party. I was nice enough to blur out the other kids face.

"Would you have rather me use the one of you in the bathtub?"

"Dad, all my friends saw it…."

"Yeah... sounds familiar."

"Ok, I'm sorry dad. I won't do it again…. At least not share with everyone next time." He smiles sheeply at me.

We do have a ball pranking each other.

"Truce?" He asks.

"I guess…" I say rubbing my chin.

"Dad… please… the girls…"

"Oh, the girls should find it charming." This causes him to roll his eyes. "But, I'll have Barney take it down."

Barney hacked into his accounts and changed his passwords so he couldn't take them down.

"Thanks dad."

"Now, why don't you go clean that mess you call a room."

"Oh, now you're just asking way too much of me. If I clean it I won't be able to find anything." He smirks

"If you clean it, it won't smell like something died in there…"

"It does not!" He laughs "It's smells comme envoyé des Teddy." And with that he walks off.

Teenagers.

 **Daniel is 1 year old - August 2028**

I have Phoebe keeping an eye on Danny while I make this phone call. He is in her room, and they're hanging out. Danny is a lot more attached to Phoebe then Teddy. He will follow that girl anywhere. It's one of the cutest things.

Ana is at work today, and I decide to work from home today. Summer vacation is almost over and I plan to take everyone on one last trip before school starts. So tomorrow we are leaving for Hawaii.

I finish my phone call and head upstairs to collect my munchkin. Daniel has a lot more energy and is a lot mischievous than the other two ever were. He started to walk at 6 months, skipped crawling all together. By 8 months he was running. We feel it was so he could keep with Teddy and Phoebe. Sitting still isn't in the boys' vocabulary. He's always go go go.

"What the-" I'm in shock. "Phoebe?" Where the heck is that girl?

Mr. Daniel Grey is standing at one of the walls, which is now covered in what appears to be Phoebe's make-up. There's blush, lipstick, nail polish everywhere. Including Danny who painted himself in it. He looks pretty proud of himself too.

"Daniel!" I shout and he just smiles bigger.

"Purtey" I shake my head.

"It might be pretty, but bad." I take the stuff out of his hands and puts out his lip. Phoebe comes out of her en-suite and also finds herself in shock at her new 'pretty' walls.

"I was only in the bathroom for a couple of minutes I swear. I thought…" I can tell she's about to cry. "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's ok. Just help clean it up while I take this stinker to get a bath." I scoop him up in my arms.

"Fefe… fefe…" He calls out to her trying to reach out to her.

"She's not going to save you bogger. Just wait till mommy gets home and sees it."

"Mama. Yay." He cheers as I carry him to the bathtub.

I start the water and put him on the ground. I pull out my phone and snap a picture of him and send it to Ana.

I wonder if I should just put him in the tub, clothes and all.

"You know what you did was bad, right?"

"Ba?" He questions.

"You go are going to drive your daddy into an early grave little man." I tickle him and he falls into a fit of giggles.

I undress him and turn off the water in the tub which is filled with bubbles.

"Alright Danny, time to play in the water and get clean." I place him in the tub and start cleaning him up when my phone rings with Ana's ringtone.

"Hey baby."

"What in the world did he get into now?" She asks me while laughing. Good thing she can see the funny side.

"That would be Phoebe's make up. You should see the lovely painting he put on her wall."

She sighs deeply, "Rugrat. I should be home shortly."

"Say hi to mommy Danny."

"MAMA!" He yells.

"So what do you think of changing his middle name to trouble?" I ask her and she laughs.

"It is fitting. I'm packing up. Now remember honey, you're in charge. I love you."

 _Woman, I don't remember the last time I was in charge._

"Love you too."

I look at the water Daniel is sitting in and it's filled with so many different colors it's almost brown now.

"I'm going to have to tell your uncle Jason to hire more guys for the trip just to keep an eye on your butt."

"Dadda" He reaches up to me telling me he is done.

And I also have to remember to hire someone to clean up Phoebe's room.

 **Daniel is now 2 years old… March 2030**

We are at the park. Yes, the park. Were every other little kid is and spreading germs all over my children. Not to mention all the moms are staring at me and the fathers are staring at my wife. Sure, we're good looking people, but I'm pretty sure they know who we are. Almost everyone in Seattle does. These are the reasons we don't come to the park.

However, Ana talked me into going. She told me Danny needs to run around and burn off some of that energy with other kids, so he'll take a nap today. This is something Ana has been doing for a while in attempt to have the batteries die in our little energizer bunny.

"What is Teddy doing?" Ana asks me, raises her eyebrow and pointing over to our oldest son.

He has Daniel in his arms and a crowd of teenage girls around him. He's using his baby brother to pick up girls. Or Daniel, is picking up the girls, he is a flirt at only the age of two.

I see Teddy is handed a piece of paper from one of the girls. And I can only guess it's a phone number.

"Is he?" Ana shakes her head.

"Looks that way." I laugh.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." She smacks me on the chest.

"What do you expect from him?"

"Not to use my son as bait. We should just buy him a puppy. Works just as well." She tells me.

"Oh, it does huh?"

"I mean that's what i hear." She shrugs. "Should I embarrass him or let this go till later?"

"Oh, it looks like our daughter will do that for you."

I can't hear what their talking about, but Danny leaps into Phoebe's arms. I see two of the girls walk away, but the one that handed her number to him stays.

Phoebe comes walking back over with Danny.

"I saved your son." She tells us.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." She shrugs her shoulders. "I figured my little bro needed to get away from being used to pick up chicks."

"Mommy!." He reaches out for Ana and she takes him into her arms.

I notice the girl that was talking to Teddy leave and he walks over to us.

"Thanks Phoebe."

"You're welcome."

Wait, what?

"Are you thanking your sister?" I ask very curiously.

"Yeah. I really just wanted to talk to Julie-Ann. But the other two came over and started to hit on me while I was trying to you know hit on Julie-Ann. But for some reason Danny is like a magnet with the chicks." He tussles Danny's hair. "Phoebe scared off the other two girls. They're way to pretentious for me."

"And total bitches." Phoebe adds.

"Phoebe Grace!" Ana tells her sternly.

"Sorry. But just saying the truth. Do you think we can go now?"

We get back to the house and I toss Danny in the tub. He's covered head to toe in dirt. I think sometimes the child thinks he's a pig.

After cleaning he up, all shiny and new I take him out of the tub and dry him down with a towel. I reach over to grab his clothes and he charges out of the room.

"Daniel Grey!" I get up and take off after him. He's butt naked and running around the hallway.

"Mommy!" He screams. "Mommy!"

Ana comes out of our room to see what's going on.

"What's wrong old man? Can't keep up with him?" She says to me laughing.

"You know I haven't gotten my hip replacement yet." I roll my eyes.

Danny attaches himself to Ana's leg. "You're all wet little buddy. Why don't you let Daddy dry you off?

"No." He says shaking his head.

"Why not? You wouldn't want to make daddy cry now would you?"

He looks over at me and I give him my best pouting face.

Danny just giggles at me, letting go of Ana's leg and running towards Phoebe's room.

 _I've raised a streaker._

 **Daniel is now 5 years old… First day of School August 2033**

Danny is standing in the living room with his little blue backpack and lunchbox, giddy about his first day of school. Teddy and Phoebe have already left for college. Teddy is in his final year at Harvard. When he gets back I will be training him to take over GEH. Phoebe is at Stanford, starting her second year.

As I look over at Danny, as Ana takes a million pictures of him, I look back on Teddy and Phoebe's first day.

 **Teddy's first day… 2017**

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school. Can't I just go to work with you." Teddy moans.

"No, according to your mother school is important." A hand comes a slaps me on the chest. I look over at Ana and grin. She's throwing daggers at me for throwing the blame on her.

"And it's the law!"

"The law? So if I don't go I'll be arrested?" His eyes grow big.

"You could say that."

"Christian! Cut it out!"

"No Teddy you won't go to jail. But, school is important. Plus, you'll get to meet a whole bunch of other kids your age and make new friends." Ana tells him. "It'll be fun."

"You promise?" He looks at his mom with worried eyes.

"I promise."

"Can I have cookies and milk when I come home?" He bats his eyes at us.

"Sure." Ana kisses his forehead.

"Hey, why don't I ever get cookies and milk after work?" I ask after Teddy is out the door. O'Ryan will be taking Teddy to school and standing watch.

I was nervous about the idea of Teddy starting school. Considering who we are, it's hard to find people you can trust. And since Ana wouldn't let me homeschool them, well, after extensive search and background checks. Teddy attends McDavis Prep.

Ana puts her arm around me. "I think I give you cookies and milk… Just a different kind…" She smirks at me.

"Can I get some of that now?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her, putting my arms around her waist.

"Mommy!" Phoebe comes toddling into the room.

"Maybe nap time…" She kisses my cheek and goes to pick up Phoebe.

3pm Teddy comes home and throws his backpack on the ground, running his hands through his hair like I do after a hard day.

"I'm never going back." He declares.

"What happened?"

"Sarah Miller kissed my cheek" His face is one of disgust. "Then she went around and told everyone I had cooties. She's the one with the cooties."

"She just likes you little man."

He crosses his arms and gives me a stern look. "I don't care. I'm not going back. You can hire me." He stomps his little foot.

"But you need a degree to come and work for me."

"I'm your son! You have to hire me."

"Not without your degree."

"Grandpa says you didn't get yours." He raises his eyebrow at me.

"I got my high school degree."

"So after high school you'll hire me?"

"Yes, so 12 more years."

"12? I did NOT sign up for this…."

"How about some milk and cookies?" I ask to distract him.

It's safe to say that he went back to school the next day, even if we did have to drag him out of his bed to do so. Who would've thought a 5 year old could have such strength?

His second day went well, I think in first grade Sarah Miller was his 'girlfriend' at least for a week. And now this year he'll be graduating from Harvard.

Then there was Phoebe's first day. Unlike Teddy she was excited about the first day. Ava was in her class, so that helped with the excitement. Those two are tied at the hip.

It's a good thing the school makes the kids where uniforms because she would've gone in her pink tu-tu. And trust me she tried.

"Can't I wear it over my uniform?"

"No, Phe you can't." I tell her.

"Why not? It makes me look beautiful." She tells me as she twirls around with her bright pink tutu over her navy blue skirt.

"It does, but you have to follow the uniform policy and well pink tutus aren't on it." I tell her.

"But, you can make them change their minds can't you daddy? Isn't that what you do? Maybe you could buy the school."

"I can't buy the school Phoebe." I mean I could, I think, but I'm not going to.

"Why not, Tommy McDorman said you bought his daddy's company and made it all better again. You can do that will the school and make it super awesome. We can put in a petting zoo, or moon bounces…."

"Phe, that's not going to happen. Sorry."

And here comes the pout.

"Phoebe Grace!" Ana comes into the room, leaning on the door frame. "We've talked about this."

"You in trouble…." Teddy peeks his head in on Ana's side.

"Theodore… Go…" Ana tells him sternly.

He huffs and leaves the room.

"Sorry mommy. I just really want to wear my tutu. I'm going to be a ballerina when I grow up."

"I thought you were coming to work with me."

"Uh-uh. Ballerina…you're always yelling at people. I don't want to do that. I wanna make people happy. So I'm going to dance." She starts dancing around the room.

"She has you there, Grey." Ana pipes in, smirking at me. "Phe, you can wear it when you get home. If you take it to school, it will get dirty. You don't want that do you?"

"No, mommy." She shakes her head and finally slips the tutu off.

Really? That's all I had to say to her?

Now that little girl who wanted to be a ballerina, now wants to be a lawyer. The girl does know how to put of a good argument. My dad was happy as punch when she told him what she wanted to be.

Now here stands Danny, all ready for school.

"I'm ready Daddy." He tells me grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. Ana follows outside, clicking away.

"Are you going to be on your best behavior?" I ask him.

"Yes, daddy. I promise I won't get into any trouble." He grins.

I worry about this one going to school. He's smart as a whip. But he's still our little troublemaker.

When he was at preschool, he glued his hands together, tried to die the school bunny pink, and put a worm done of his classmates pants. So hopefully he can make it through the day without the school calling.

Fingers crossed.

We make it out to the driveway where Randy will be taking him to school and watching over.

"If I'm good, I get milk and cookies right? Teddy and Phoebe said they did on their first days."

"Yes, buddy. Just listen to your teacher and have fun."

"I will. I like school. You think they'll have reading time?" He asks. Danny loves to read and can already read at a 3rd grade level. I have a feeling he will be following in his mom's footsteps.

"I'm sure they do."

"YAY." He cheers. "Bye daddy, Bye mommy." He gives us both hugs and I make sure he buckled up in his seat.

"Bye buddy. See you soon."

I close the door and we wave to him while he goes down the driveway.

When he's out of sight I grab my wife around her hips, picking her up.

"I'm ready for my milk and cookies…" I wink at her, causing her to giggle.

Might as well take advantage of an empty house.

"Anything you want, sir."

And with that we run back into the house and enjoy the peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Danny would be 4 Teddy is 18 and Phoebe is 16 Christian is 48 Ana is 41 for those who like to know that stuff:)**

 **This story is lemony fresh! With some drama mixed in which makes this the most drama filled chapter for this story but I needed some fifty shades thrown in...This is more about Ana and Christian this time…. it's more Spice … drama… Spice…some family time. you've been warned. So if you don't like Christian, the jealous, possessive hot head, turn away now. I'm also doing a flashback to a scene that was mentioned it Chapter 1. Sadly, I had to re-write it because the google Docs app, hates me and deleted everything I wrote. So of course it didn't come out the same way again. It's a long one:) Thanks Natasha for the idea.**

 **August 2031**

Ana has been acting kind of funny these last two weeks. She's been holed up in her office, always on the phone, and if I come in she's quick to close everything down. Now when she's not doing this she's still my normal everyday, wife.

But something fishy is going on.

She slips off her glasses and looks at me after shutting down her laptop.

"Can I help you Mr. Grey?" She asks walking over to me.

"You can tell me what you are up too…"

She looks over at her desk and back to me. She stands in front of me playing with my tie.

"Working… did you get Danny to bed?" She starts undoing my tie and unbuttoning my shirt.

She's trying to distract me, and sadly it's working.

"You're up to something Mrs. Grey… do you want to tell me what it is?"

She finishes undoing my shirt and placing light kisses on my chest.

"I'm just working. I have a huge meeting with an author coming up and don't forget all the prepping for LA next Friday." She tells me as she places kisses up my chest and then to my neck.

She rubs her hand over my crotch, as her lips find mine.

After all these years she's still the master at distraction. And I'm the fool that always falls for it.

Moving her hand off my crotch, she puts her hands through my hair and tugs lightly causing me to moan against her lips. Damn it. I'll figure what she's up to, after I have my way with her.

 _Two can play this game, Mrs. Grey_.

I separate myself from her lips. I grab her blouse and rip it open, sending the buttons flying across the room. I bend down and start sucking her cleavage. As I reach behind and unhook her bra and capture her nipple in my mouth.

I grab her ass with both of my hands and hoist her up. She wraps her legs around my waist as I carry her to the couch. I pretty much throw her on the couch which causes her to giggle. The sound still travels to my dick. The zipper of my pants becoming painful against my hardened dick.

"Undo my pants Anastasia." I tell her in my best Dom voice. He's been hiding out lately.

"Oh, yes sir."

She sits up and undoes my belt, sending it across the room. She unzips my pants and along with my boxers pulls them down. My dick springs out, as I kick my pants off my feet. Ana needs no direction and takes my dick in her hand. She licks the tip, licking off the pre-cum before sticking it down her throat.

I look down at her and watch as she inhales my dick in and out of her mouth. I grab her hair and put in a makeshift ponytail, pulling her closer and control her movements. I hold her tight against me, as I feel my dick hit the back of her throat.

I hiss in delight. "God, baby."

I pull her back and have her look at me. The smile on her face tells me she was enjoying that.

"Lay back on the couch, Ana." She does what I tell her.

I love that she's letting me control the scene right now. I get down on my knees and pull her skirt down. I sit and admire my beautiful wife. Even at 41 and 3 kids, her body is still toned and tight. We enjoy working out together and I think she's in better shape now than when she was in her 20's.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me Sir?"

"Just enjoying the view… and what a sight it is." I draw my fingers up and down her moist folds, before inserting two of them in her. I dip my nose into her core and inhale her sweet scent. I'm always drawn to her scent; it was a smell made for only me. I pump my fingers mercifully in and out of her, while my tongue circles her clit. I can feel her muscles tighten and I know she's close. I softly nibble at her swollen clit and she explodes around my fingers, screaming my name. I lap of her juices, before I move my body to hover hers.

I line up my dick to her, as she circles her legs around my waist. I rest my forehead on hers.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready for you, Sir." She pants, still coming down from her orgasm. I slam myself into her and it sets her off right away. I slam my lips to hers and I pump myself in and out of her as her pussy milks my dick.

"Faster Christian…." She moans and I decide to tease her by slowing down my pace.

"Christian, please…" She begs.

"Please what Anastasia…"

I love it when she tells me what she wants.

"I want you to slam your dick into me so hard and fast, that I want my teeth to rattle."

"As you wish." I pull out so my tip is lined up at her entrance, before I slam into her hard. I do it twice more before my pace becomes almost violent. We lock eyes with each other as her moans echo the room.

Thank goodness for soundproofing.

"I want you to cum with me baby." I pant out between each straggled breath.

 _I think i need to work out more…_

I pump into her hard a couple more times when I feel her tighten again.

"Now, baby. Cum with me now."

And with that she cums around me, as I pour myself deep inside of her.

My body falls on top of hers, sweat drenching my forehead.

Once I finally catch my breath, I pick her up and roll her on top of me.

"I love you." I whisper to her as she lays her head down on my chest, curling herself around me.

"I love you, too."

"Maybe tomorrow we should have a lunch date over at Escala. You know it's been a couple of weeks."

 _Ever since you started acting a little funny._

"As much as I want to, I have a lunch meeting."

"Again? You've been having lunch meetings an awful lot lately." I try to hide the anger in my voice.

"Well, you're the one that told me you should always wine and dine a client if you want something done quick." She tells me.

I did tell her that. But still. She's signing authors, big difference then the business I run.

"We could go there this weekend?" She offers.

Well, it's better than nothing.

I don't answer her. "We should get to bed." I tell her brushing the hair that has fallen in her face.

"I don't think I can move after the pounding you just gave me."

"Then I'll carry you…"

I sit her up, removing her off my body. I throw my pants on and toss her my shirt to put on. I lift her into my arms and carry her to our bedroom.

I'm sitting at my desk. I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach. My mind keeps wandering to what Ana is doing. Don't get me wrong, I trust her. But, sometimes I let the green-eyed monster take over my thoughts. You would think I would've learned my lesson years ago, when I was in the accident. However, there's still that little devil on my shoulder, telling me things.

So here I am, looking at her schedule that I had Hannah send over. It's not uncommon for us to share our schedules. Most of the time they're linked together to help us plan business trips or other special events.

I stare at the blackout time during 12 and 1. Nothing is noted there. I find that really odd. It goes back to two weeks ago. Every Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays.

If that doesn't make the little devil on my shoulder start whispering in my ear.

What the hell is she doing? I mean it's not like she could do _that_ in only an hour.

Who are you kidding of course you can do _that_ in an hour. I shake my head and come up with my next move. I could call Sawyer, but I have a feeling she would be tipped off.

What if it's Sawyer?

Shut Up, Grey. You know that's not true. He's happily married, just like you are.

 _But damn it Ana, for making me watch the Bodyguard the other day. It definitely made me look at our CPO's in a different light._

19 years of marriage Grey and you're still going nuts about other men, breathing the same air as your wife.

Since, I couldn't put a lojac on my wife, I do the next best thing. I locate her phone. I'm in luck and she has it on.

If she was doing something wrong wouldn't she turn it off Grey. She knows you're a crazy stalker.

So I do what I do best…

I decide to stalk her to the "little Cafe" that's about 4 blocks away from GEH. So I grab Taylor and tell him I'm hungry and we take a stroll to the Cafe.

I see her in the window talking with some bleach blonde surfer dude. There's a couple of things laying on the table, some kind of books and Ana has her laptop. I look over at Taylor and I see something in his eyes flash, but it's gone before I can figure what it is.

It's almost like alarm bells start going off in my head. Something is up. And I plan to find out what it is.

I stroll casually into the Cafe. I go to the counter and order a sandwich.

 _Have to look like I'm here for lunch don't I?_

I look over at Ana and she catches my eye. I notice the look of confusion in her eyes. Again she quickly closes her laptop, as I walk over to her. As I get even closer I notice the guy pick up the books and tuck them away.

"Mrs. Grey, fancy seeing you here." I put my arm on her shoulder and lean down and kiss her cheek.

"I could say the same thing about you Mr. Grey. Since when do you get your own lunch?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

 _I forgot about that!_

"I decided it was such a nice day I would take a stroll. What luck it was you were here too." I smile at her.

"Uh-huh." She looks away from me and looks over at the guy. "This is Ron Frankel. He's one of our new authors. Ron this is my husband Christian Grey." She introduces us.

He stands up and shakes my hand. I make sure I grab it extra hard. "It's nice to meet you sir. I've heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same." I say dryly.

He gives me a half smile before taking his hand back.

"Christian, we were in the middle of something…"

That's what I'm trying to figure out… what were you in the middle of.

"You're right. I'll just be grabbing my lunch and head back to the office." I bend down and kiss her in a non G-rated way. Making sure this guy knows she's mine.

I pull away and I see Ana shake her head and roll her eyes.

So I guess the green-eyed monster was caught coming out to play. After 19 years you would think I would learn to hide him better.

"I'll see you at home, then."

She nods and all but shoos me away.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Frankel."

"You too, Mr. Grey."

I grab my sandwich with Taylor in tow and is out the door.

"Do we have a background check on that guy Taylor?" I ask.

"Yes, sir. He's a new author signed at GIP, he's totally clean sir." He tells me. "And you do know Sawyer is keeping an eye out right?" He looks at me with a face telling me to take it down a notch.

"Of course." I ignore him and we walk back to the office.

When I get back to my desk, I call Barney and tell me to send me Mrs. Grey's e-mails.

 _What the hell are you doing Grey?_

I shake my head. I have no idea why this is bugging me so much. It's like it's eating away at my stomach.

 _Or maybe that's brain tissue._

The blocked out lunches, the long hours in her office, the hiding of what she is doing. It's taking it's toll on me. She might not be cheating. I don't really think my Ana would do that. I think last night proved that. But she's up to no good. And I'm not one for surprises.

There's a ding in my inbox and it's from Barney. I open up the huge file and start looking for any clues.

It doesn't take me long before I uncover one. And it leaves me with more questions then answers.

She has two plane tickets to the Virgin Islands. It's for the same week she's supposed to be going to LA for some book conference.

 _What the fuck is this?_

I wasn't able to go with her because I too had a meeting in New York that same week. We always try to go on business trips together. We at least always bring the kids. But, for these two trips they would be staying with their Grandparents.

I'm fuming. And I figure I will talk to her when she gets home.

Who is she going to the Virgin Islands with? I feel like my head is going to explode.

The tickets only have her name on them. Since I would need to jet to go to New York she was supposed to be taking a rented jet to LA. But sitting in front of me are two first class tickets.

I print out the offending e-mail and tell Taylor we're going home. I know he can tell I'm pissed. But, he doesn't say anything.

When I get home, Danny is with Gail playing in living room.

"Daddy!" He yells and comes running into my arms. I lift him up and hug him tight. He helps calm me down, even for a little bit.

"Hey, Buddy. You've been good for Auntie Gail?"

"Uh-huh." I look over at Gail for confirmation and she nods her head. Danny is a good child, just a bit of a handful… ok maybe more than a handful.

"You're home early daddy. Fe Fe isn't even back yet." He grabs my cheeks and squeezes them together. "Where's mama?"

"She's still at work buddy. She'll be here soon."

And she better have some answers.

"Do you wanna play?"

"I would love to buddy."

I sit down on the floor with him as we race cars around. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to keep up with him at my age. But I proved myself wrong. _Sometimes._

Sometimes he has way too much energy and I wish I could take the batteries out. He really knows how to keep Ana and I on our toes.

 _Ana._

My mind starts going there again. And I feel my blood start to boil. What is that girl up to? Why is she keeping secrets from me?

"What's wrong daddy?" He stops his car mid ram and looks at me.

"Hmm." I notice now that I have stopped playing and kind of looking out to space.

"Your face looks mad, like after someone on the phone makes you mad. And you tell them "Just do it!" He says in the same tone I use.

"Sorry buddy. Daddy just has a lot on his mind." I try to give him my best smile. But, I can tell by the look on his face, he isn't buying it.

He stands up and comes over and gives me a hug. He's a perceptive little guy. He's very good at catching on to everyone's moods.

"I love you daddy. Everything will be ok." He walks over to his stuffed dinosaur and hands it to me. "You can have him. He always makes me feel better."

"Thank you. This is just what I needed." I tousle his hair and hug the stuffed dino.

We are interrupted by the door closing and Phoebe and Ana walk in the door.

"Go lay down Phe and I'll bring you some meds and a heating pad in a minute."

They both walk past the living room and stop.

"Christian, you're home early." Ana says surprised.

I ignore her and look at Phoebe. "What's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad. I just need to lay down." I look over at Ana and she mouths "woman problems." and I butt out.

"Alright sweetie. Go relax." I tell her and she leaves the room.

Ana looks at me questionably, but doesn't say anything as she goes into the kitchen.

I have to remind myself now wouldn't be the best time to bring it up. I watch as she gets everything she needs for Phoebe and goes to her room.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Ana is trying to talk to me, but all I'll give her is one word answers. She finally sees that I don't want to talk and starts talking with Danny. Phoebe is still upstairs, she didn't want dinner and is now sound asleep. Teddy is gone since he has now started his first year at Harvard.

Ana cleans up dinner and I put Danny in the entertainment room so he can watch one of his favorite cartoons before bedtime.

I leave the room and run into Ana.

"Is something wrong Christian?"

"This isn't the time Ana." I tell her sternly.

"Is this about this afternoon Christian… because…"

"I said not now!" I snap.

She throws daggers at me and walks away.

Ana gets Danny to bed and I go into my office, to figure out what the hell I'm going to say to her. I pull out the e-mail and lay it on my desk and just stare at it.

It isn't long before Ana comes in, her arms folded on her chest, standing in front of my desk.

"What is going on Christian?"

"I don't even know where to start…" I huff.

"Well, start somewhere, because you have this shitty attitude towards me and I don't know why. I haven't done anything."

"Ha!"

"What Christian? What stick do you have up your ass now?" She shouts.

"You want to know what is up my ass Ana? YOU."

Her eyes go wide and she takes a step back.

"You have been acting funny for the last two weeks. You have these secret lunches that are blacked out on your calendar. Everytime I come in a room you're always hiding something from me. Even today at your lunch meeting. Then I find this."

I toss the e-mail at her with the plane tickets.

"So who the fuck are you going to the virgin islands with. Because it sure as hell isn't me." I scream at her.

"You went through my emails?" She says above a whisper.

"You've known me this long Ana. Don't let it come as a surprise."

She shakes her head. "All it shows is that you still don't trust me. After everything. I thought you learned your lesson on that years ago."

I roll my eyes. "Fifty shades baby."

"Don't give me that crap Grey. This is beyond that." She throws the e-mail down and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You should know me well enough to know I wouldn't do anything to you. You really think I would cheat on you?"

"Do I? No? But these tickets say something else."

"You thought something if you spied on my e-mail."

"I told you. You've been so secretive lately. I was just trying to figure out what was going on. Then i saw the plane tickets for the same week you said you were going to LA and I was going to New York. And until you tell me otherwise my mind is going to wonder." I say pretty calmly.

I can see her blue eyes start to glisten with tears.

"There's a reason why it was such a secret Christian. Did you ever think of that?" She shakes her head as to try and rid herself of her tears. I know in this moment I fucked up. Her body language is telling me everything.

I'm an idiot.

"Ana…" I move around my desk and she stops me from coming near her.

"No. You want to know so badly. I'll tell you. Those plane tickets are for me and you. I had Ros tell you, you had to go to New York and Andrea made sure it was all set up in your schedule. You and I were going away for 10 days. I was planning on taking you after the party I been planning to celebrate GEH's 25 years. That's why I've been having a bunch of lunch meetings to plan this event. You happy now?"

 _No._

"Ana, I'm sorry. It's just been driving me nuts. You haven't been acting like you…"

"Oh, because I act any different when you have shit up your sleeve. The difference between me and you is I trust you."

"I trust you…"

"What you did wasn't trust Christian. Rather you think I'm cheating or up to no good. You didn't trust me."

I try to come closer to her but she backs away. "You would do yourself a favor and stay away from me tonight."

"Ana. We should talk about this. You know we don't go to bed angry."

She sniffles a laugh. "Well, it looks like that's changing tonight."

She turns around and leaves the room.

"FUCK!" I scream out!

What the fuck have I done.

We made that promise 12 years ago to never go to bed angry again. I made an ass of myself at her job, thinking that some author was making a move on her. We ended up fighting in the end I promised to always trust her. That we would talk it out before we went to bed. Now tonight those memories come crashing back.

 **Flashback 12 years ago….**

I'm swirling around a glass of my fine bourbon, and drinking it down like it's water. A huge deal with a Steel company has fallen through my fingers. The fucking asshole decided he didn't want to sell to me. Even after I doubled the offer.

Why?

Because he didn't like me.

How could he not like me? I was offering him millions of dollars. But, then he goes and sells it to my competitor for less. What a bozo. And I really could've used this company to help with my ship yard and boating manufacturer site.

As I throw back another glass, I stare at the picture in front of me, hanging up on my wall. The vision of my Ana staring at me. After almost 7 years together she's still as beautiful as she was the day I met her. Sitting next to that picture, is our family, out in the meadow.

I look back and I would've never thought I would be a family man. A Dad. But those two kids have changed my life for only the better.

I decided at this moment, the only person that can calm me and relax me, more than this bourbon can; is my Ana.

I grab my jacket and tell Taylor to grab the car. We drive over to GIP and I walk in like I own the place. In a way I do. Ana might really be the official owner, but that is my name on the door. I make my way to her office and let myself in.

When I walk in everything goes red. Some asshole has his hands on my wife.

Before I can even think straight. I grab the asshole by his shoulder, before slugging him in his face.

"Christian!" Ana screams behind me.

"What do you think you're doing with your hands on my wife?"

The guy is now cowering in the chair he fell into it. He's mumbling something. But, I can't make it out. I feel like my world is going a little woozy. Everything is slightly blurry.

"TAYLOR! SAWYER!" Ana's voice yells behind me.

She walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder to try and calm me. But I'm so angry right now, I push her away, and when I look over I see she has fallen to the floor.

I'm about to take another swing at him when I feel, who I'm guessing is Taylor pull me back.

I watch the guy stand up and rush out of the office. I look over at Ana as Sawyer picks her off the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Christian?" She snaps at me.

"He had his hands all over you!" I now notice my voice is slurred.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I came to see you. Then when I walk in you let that asshole have his grimy paws all over you."

"He didn't have his paws all over me Christian."

"Sure looked like it from here."

She rolls her eyes at me and it just makes me even madder right now. I would love just to throw her over my knee and spank her till she can't walk.

"Sir, I think it would be best if you guys talked about this at home." Taylor comes over, interpreting Ana and I's stare down.

"I have work that needs to be done. Since I probably just lost one of my major authors due to your hot head."

"Maybe he should've kept his hands off what's mine. We're going home." I grab her arm and start pulling on it.

"Let go of me Christian!" She snaps at me, pulling her hand away from mine.

"So I guess you want to do this the hard way."

"Mr. Grey." Taylor tries to get my attention.

I pick Ana up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Christian put me down." She starts kicking and hitting me.

"I will if you come with me. NOW!"

I drop her back to the ground. She turns around and starts grabbing her stuff.

"Fine." She tries to say strongly, but I notice her voice crack. But in this moment I don't care.

She gets all her stuff and storms past me out of the office.

I follow behind her as we make our way to the car. I look behind me and notice Sawyer and Taylor hot on our heels.

I don't remember the last time I felt this out of control. Ana is usually my calming peace. Now today, she's in the wake of my anger.

She gets in the front seat with Taylor. Keep it coming Ana, your ass is getting redder by the minute.

"Escala Taylor!" I demand. We are going to talk, and then I'm taking her sweet ass to the playroom.

She looks at me with daggers in her eyes. She wants to say something, but then decides against it.

Wouldn't want to take this fight home to kids.

We arrive at Escala. When Ana gets on the elevator she stands as far away from me as she can. And it seems like Taylor is standing between us, so we don't start knocking gloves till we get into the apartment.

Ana is the first to storm out of the elevator. I make myself to the kitchen and pour myself another drink. I'm going to need it.

"Do you really think you need more? I can smell you a mile away." Ana snaps at me.

"Well, I wouldn't if my wife could keep guys hands off of her. I would be using her to comfort me, instead of the liquor."

"You're a piece of work Christian. Maybe if you weren't already drunk when you came into my office, you would of saw clearer. All he was doing was giving me a gentle tap on the shoulder."

"Oh, please. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Ana he was just finding an excuse to touch you. God, knows if I didn't come in where it would I led to."

I pour myself a glass and down it, and fill another.

"If you want to be drunk and belligerent. Go ahead. But I'm going home."

"You're not going anywhere Ana." I down another glass, enjoying the burn down my throat. "We're going to have this out now."

"Until you get your head out of your ass. There's nothing to talk about." She shouts back at me.

I don't remember much after that point. I know where both yelling at each other. Not getting anywhere. I'm sure the words coming out of my mouth, aren't pretty. I see the tears start to stream down her eyes. But, I don't care.

"Fuck, this shit!" I slam down one more drink before I head to the elevator.

It's all a blur from that moment. The amount of liquor that I had was not helping me see or think straight. I start feeling a heavy weight on my heart. I hurt the girl I love more than anything over what? Shit! I put my hands on her. Her falling down at the office resurfaces.

I hear the sound of a horn honking and I look over to see what's going on.

You know how they say your life passes before your eyes?… well that's what happened before everything goes black.

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed. I come to find out later that I had a concussion, some bruised ribs and a broken leg. I had walk out to the middle of the street, the car tried to stop but couldn't.

I remember when Ana came to my side in tears. She threw her arms around me and cried.

"I thought I lost you." She cries into my chest. "When they loaded you into the ambulance. Taylor tried to get to you in time, but it was too late. What were you thinking?" She smacks me in the chest, now her face mixed with hurt and anger.

"I wasn't. I didn't even know where I was going. I'm so sorry baby." I finally broke down in tears. My jealousy and possessiveness almost cost me everything.

I begged and begged for her forgiveness. When I asked if I hurt her when I pushed her. She told me no. That I didn't push that hard, but she ended up tripping and falling back. But, she told me if I ever do something like that, it won't be a car I have to worry about.

I made a promise that I would never touch the hard stuff again. I only did once on Christmas 3 years ago. Finding out about little Danny.

We made up, and I worked really hard to help control my jealousy issues. I even knew I needed a new outlet when deals went wrong. I had been doing so well, for so long. I mean occasionally the green eyed monster came to play. But, nothing in the league of what I did that day.

 **-End Flashback-**

After tossing and turning on the couch I go to the one place that used to always bring me solace.

My piano.

As my fingers dance over the white and black keys, repeating the same song over and over again, I can't get Ana's face out of my head. She was doing something nice for me and I blew it.

Wouldn't be surprised if she went to the Virgin Islands on her own now.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I know she's in the room with me. I can feel her current. But, I keep playing.

She walks over and sits next to me. She doesn't say anything as I finish the tune.

"I'm sorry." I tell her as my hands fall from the keys.

"I know. But this can't keep happening Christian. Granted you haven't been this bad in ages. I sometimes see your jealousy peek through but you control it. But to spy and stalk me, that was the old Christian, up and front. Even if I do love him, I don't like seeing him. You've grown past that."

"I know… I just couldn't get the thoughts out my mind. It's been gnawing at me for two weeks. Then yesterday when I ask you to meet me at Escala and you turned me down again… I just… I just let it control my thoughts. Someone whispering in my ear that something wasn't right. I do trust you, but I let the devil win today. So I'm sorry."

"Let's get to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

"I can sleep on the couch Ana."

"Yeah? And how has that been working?"

I shrug.

"Come on…" She holds out her hand for me. I take it and she drags me to our room.

"How can you just forgive what I did?" I ask her as she walks to her side of the bed.

"I haven't quite yet." She sighs, as she covers herself with the blanket. "But, when we married all those years ago. I knew what I was getting into… most of the time. We've both come along way since then. And nobody is perfect and you are going to slip up. But, like I said let's talk about this in the morning." She pats the side of the bed next to her.

I get under the covers, as she lays down and turns to her side.

Ok, we're in the same bed. But I feel miles apart. I notice her reach over and turn off her lamp.

I'm still not going to be able to sleep. I reach in my drawer and pull out the sleeping pills I got a while back when I was suffering really bad from insomnia. It was after a huge deal wasn't going so smoothly and might have cost thousands of people their jobs. I had the world on my shoulders for a couple of months and couldn't sleep.

Enter the magic pills of sleep. I pop two and then turn off my light.

"I love you Ana." I tell her. I just need her to know.

"I love you too. That's not changing ever." She tells me her voice now laced with sleep.

I lay on my back and try to figure new ways to beg for forgiveness, and finally doze off to la la land.

I'm awoken suddenly by the feeling of something rubbing up and down my leg. I try to move away from it, but I can't. That's when my eyes fly open and I realize that I'm tied to the bed. My legs and arms are tied to the 4 poster bed.

Standing before me is Ana, holding a riding crop, dressed to kill.

And I'm guessing that person would be me.

She's wearing a pair of black lace crotchless panties with garter straps that are attached to a pair of black leggings. And a leather corset with a zipper in the front that make her breast almost look like they're going to fall out. She looks hot.

"I see that you're awake Mr. Grey. I think we have some indiscretions to talk about. You have displeased me greatly."

She's in full Domme mode. I don't see this side of Ana often, but I happen to like it. But I have a feeling this time I'm in big trouble.

"Yes, Mistress." This causes a smirk on her face.

She walks over to her dresser and grabs a couple of things and places them on the bed.

"I have a couple of rules Mr. Grey. One you're not going to make a sound unless you need to safe word Or I address you to speak. You will answer my questions when I ask. Second, you won't be able to cum till I say so. Do you understand?"

I nod my head. "Yes, Mistress."

"Very good."

She grabs a pair of scissors and runs the cool metal up my leg.

 _Oh, please don't cut it off. You like just as much as I do Mrs. Grey._

She slips the one side of the scissors under my boxers and starts cutting the fabric off. I guess there not as easy to rip off as her panties are. She finishes cutting and removes my boxers from under me. Safely now putting the scissors on the night stand.

 _It's ok little buddy, you're safe now._

She grabs a blindfold and covers my eyes.

"So, Mr. Grey do you know why you're being punished today?" She asks as she runs the crop up and down my body again.

"Because I spied on you and didn't trust you, Mistress."

"And?"

"I let the green-eyed monster take charge." She smacks me in the belly with the crop.

"Mistress…"

I hear her move around and now I feel the flogger running up my stomach. She smacks me with it. I see my girl has picked up some of my techniques over the years.

Maybe I should act bad more often. Domme Ana is a turn on. I'll take my punishment in stride. Although I have a deep feeling I'm going to need every ounce of control not to come today.

She's not going too crazy with the implements. Which can only mean one thing…

Orgasm denial. I have a feeling she is going to kill me.

But, if this makes her forgive me. Well, my baby can have all the power. After all our years together, we learned it's the sex that helps cure us. It's always a reminder of how much we love each other, how much we mean to each other. It's healing, even if it's pure torture.

Ana and I do fool around with "punishment" sex. Nothing like belts or canes, or anything vicious. After that one time when I came back from New York and that whole Jack Hyde thing. I didn't think I would ever use Orgasm denial again after Ana safeworded. But, through the years we learned ways around it. We always let the person come in the end. And we never do it when are tempers are high. Well, that really goes for me.

After a few more teasing whacks with the flogger I feel her hand grab my harden cock. Oh, how I wish I could see her right now.

"Don't you think by now you should have complete faith in your wife?"

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress." I grit out as her grip on my dick gets slightly harder and she moves her thumb around the tip of my dick.

"Do you think you deserve any pleasure?"

"No, Mistress." I pant out as I feel her tongue circle around my head.

I feel her as she takes me all the way in her mouth. I so badly wish I could reach out and touch her, see her. She works me over, while massaging my balls. I'm doing everything I can to control the urge. She must know, I'm getting close because she pulls away.

I moan out when her warm mouth leaves my dick.

*Whack*

The sting of the flogger comes down on my chest. It feels good, which doesn't help.

"What did I tell you about making a sound, Mr. Grey?"

"Not too Mistress. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to sit on your face now. And I want you to make me cum just using your tongue."

She positions herself over my head. She smells absolutely wonderful. My tongue darts inside her folds and she moans out. I rub my nose over clit making a small circular motion. My tongue works her over into a frenzy. She rotates her hips slightly as I keep working her over. She grabs onto my hair as she starts to come, her juices spilling in my mouth, and I suck her dry.

"Good boy." She tells me panting and moving herself off my face. I feel her wet pussy run down my chest to my pelvis. Her breast press against my chest so she must have taken the corset off. Then her lips are on mine, her tongue darts in my mouth, and I do everything to control the urge to moan. My teeth find her lower lip and I gently bite on it.

She pushes herself off my body. "Tut Tut, Mr. Grey." I feel her presence leave the bed. I hear some moment and the stereo is turned on. Kings of Leon's "Sex is on Fire" starts to play.

 _I wonder if this is considered classic rock now a days?_

"You ready Mr. Grey? I'm going to ride you, till I come. You still can't come do you understand."

"Yes, Mistress."

 _Yep she's trying to kill me._

"What are your safe words?"

"Yellow and Red, Mistress."

I feel her knees press against the side of my hips. It's not long before I feel her hot and moist pussy push down on me, so now I'm deep inside of her.

"Oh, god yes." She moans out.

She presses her hands down on my chest and starts to move up and down on my dick. She circles her hips and I can feel every inch of her. She's moaning like crazy in pleasure. And i'm dying to see her. To watch her use my dick for her own pleasure. It's not much longer before she loses herself around me.

"Yellow." I don't know how much longer I can take. Especially with her walls clamping around me like they are.

She removes herself from me. And I do everything in my power to calm down. It's silent for a minute.

"Do you think you learned your lesson?" She asks me. I can tell she's standing at the head of the bed.

"Yes, Mistress. I promise to never spy on you again."

"And?"

"I will also try my best not to be a jealous possessive asshole and trust you always."

Baby, untie me. I'll show you just how sorry I am.

My dick is throbbing and in need of a release.

"And if you do it again?"

"You'll serve me my dick on a platter?"

She giggles. And that does not help the situation down below.

"Very well, Mr. Grey. I'm going to untie you now." She starts to untie my legs first and then moves to my wrist. She moves on top of me and removes my blindfold.

"Hi." She tells me, smiling down at me.

"Hi." I grin right before I grab her and flip her to her back. I push myself into her and it doesn't take me long before I come inside of her.

"I want to make love to you now." I tell her, as I kiss her face.

She nods at me, before I take my time to cherish every inch of her.

"Can you at least act surprised on Wednesday?"

"What's happening on Wednesday?" I look over at her and smile.

She wraps her one leg around me, resting her head on my chest.

"I don't know if I do deserve your forgiveness."

"Maybe not… but I'm going to give it to you. Plus, I could use 10 days on my own in the Virgin Islands."

"Oh, really? I guess I would deserve that." I kiss the top of her head. "Leave me alone with the kids, while you're in paradise?"

"Seems fair." She tells me.

"Speaking of kids where are they?"

"Where do you think? Your mom and dad. I told them I'd pick them up tomorrow. Carrick wanted to take Danny fishing."

"So we have the rest of the day?"

"That we do." She kisses me chest, and we make up once again.

The GEH 25th anniversary party went without any more hitches, and spying CEO's. I was really surprised by the event. Ana took over the whole floor where the cafeteria is, the auditorium floor, and also one of the empty floors. It was announced to all the employees as a day off. So they had a choice to show up or stay home and would be paid for the day. I was quite surprised by the turn out. There's about 4,000 people who work in this building and I would say over half showed up. Ana hired two bands, so there could be dancing, the food was catered in from Mia's restaurant. There was a bunch of games and activities. And I was also presented with a huge cake in the shape of the GEH building.

Teddy came in from Harvard to help celebrate. Since it's still early in the school year, he told me he wasn't going to miss much. It's not like he _needs_ to go to class since he knows it all already.

 _Wonder where he got that cocky attitude from?_

The whole family showed up to help celebrate and I guess as I look at my surroundings I can see why it took over 2 weeks to plan.

"Thank you baby." I put my arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"You're welcome. You've earned it. 25 years is a long time. And plus your employees deserve something too for putting up with your ass."

I lift her chin so she looks at me. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I guess you deserve the Nobel Peace Prize." I grin.

"That I do."

I lean down and kiss her.

"Stop that. We're in public." Phoebe hisses at us.

"Where I'm the boss. Just eat your cake and don't look at us." I smile at her.

"Ugg… so glad you're going away for a while. 10 days without you having you make kissy faces at each other."

"Gee, Phe, love you too."

"I know. I still expect something from the islands" She tells us smiling.

"You'll get something." Ana tells her and her eyes light up. "Our return."

She groans and gets up from the table.

"She'll miss us." Ana tells me, kissing my cheek.

"Daddy!" Danny yells across the room from the dance floor. He's sitting on top of Sawyer's shoulders. "I'm as tall as the cake." he cheers.

"Shall we dance, Mrs. Grey?" I put my hand out.

"I would love to." She takes my hand, as I lead her to the dance floor.

I'm so lucky I have her. And she accepts me, even with every flaw.

"Do you think you can bring that leather corset with us? I would like to be dominated by my wife again." I whisper in her ear.

"I think I can work something out." I bend down and kiss her.

"Stop kissing my mommy, daddy!" Danny shouts out over the music. Causing the people around us to laugh.

"Never!" I stick my tongue out at him, in which he returns.

 **5 years later:**

Ana and I are in the elevator of Escala. It's lunch time, and well that only means one thing. I'm going to be eating my wife up. We've been here everyday this week.

We're all hands and mouth as we step off the elevator. We stubble about as we find the couch. I lay her down and crawl on top of her.

I'm about to open up her blouse when someone clears their throat over us.

I glance up and its Teddy.

I sit up, grabbing a throw pillow to cover my hardened bulge.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get some peace and quiet. The phones wouldn't stop ringing and people wouldn't stop bugging me. So I came here to get some work done."

Teddy is now my CFO. He's been training with Ros and I for the last year. And when I'm ready to retire he will be taking my spot.

"I would ask what you two are doing. But I think I already know." His face must look like mine when I caught my parents all those years ago.

Well, there go my plans. Maybe we'll just call it an early day and go home.

"Oh, I found these keys on your desk. What do these belong to?"

In his hands are the playroom keys. With the Seattle keychain Ana gave me. The yes no longer works, but it still holds up its meaning.

"There just to the storage closet." I tell him. Yanking the keys out of his hands.

"You mean the mystery room, that we are not allowed to see?" Teddy asks raising his eyebrows.

"When you get married, you'll understand."

Then it hits him almost like a ton of bricks. He might not know what is really in that room, but he's figured it's somewhere different that is parents get on in.

"EWWW!" I look down at Ana and she's red as a tomato.

"Come on, don't you guys keep that in the bedroom or like not at all?"

"Teddy, I'm not talking about this with you." I tell him sternly.

He shakes his head. "You mean I could of… gross. Is that why you still have this place?"

"Theodore! Knock it off."

"I mean I knew… but… really…." He looks around the room at anywhere but us. "I think I need to get back to the office."

"Yeah. I think that would be a good idea." I wink down at Ana and she slaps my chest.

"Actually I think I need to go to the bar."

Teddy runs into my old office, I guess to gather his stuff and in a flash he's in the elevators. Avoiding all eye contact.

I look down at Ana and wiggle the keys at her. "Shall we?"

She nods her head, as I scoop her up and carry her to our playroom.


	6. Ana and Christian Making a baby--

**ATTENTION: This one shot doesn't go with the rest. Some might have already read this one shot. It was under Ana and Christian making a baby. Someone reported that story or so they said and to make sure I deleted it. But moved it here. It was reported because it said it was a lemon. *rolls eyes* So if you left me a review I saved them and thank you. If you like this story you'll have to re fav or follow. So sorry. But I didn't want to take a chance and have this troll find my other stories or anybody else on FSOG...  
**

 **A/N: This is just a stand alone OOC, AU story. Yes, this is another one shot. It's meant to just be a giant lemon! There will be a little background to how Ana and Christian got together. But, like I said it's meant just as a fun lemon story. Enjoy!**

 **Friday April 8th**

"I need you to get this done TODAY!" I shout over the phone to one of my brainless employees. I _hate_ slackers. I slam down the phone, running my hands through my hair.

I hear my door open and I'm about to lose my shit when I notice that it's Ana. She's wearing a long tan trench coat. She smiles at me, before turning back and locking the door.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." She purrs at me, walking over to my desk. "Our employees giving you trouble again?"

"Oh, very much so. What a surprise to see you here, Mrs. Grey."

It's not really a surprise. She comes in everyday at lunch time since I told her a month ago I was ready for a baby. She stopped her birth control and has been on my dick nonstop since.

 _Not that I mind, of course._

"So what brings you by?" Today she was supposed to be working at home. She claimed she wasn't feeling well; I have a feeling now it was all a ruse.

"I was feeling a little unsatisfied, so I knew just the place to come and get some satisfaction."

She opens up her trench coat and she's wearing a blue lace bra, with matching panties, and garter belt that attach to her stockings.

 _Holy hell._

"You came from the house dressed like that?" I gulp. God, who saw her? If anyone did, I'm going to kill them.

"Uh-huh. Does that make you want to punish me, Mr. Grey?"

She leans her hands on my desk, giving me a full view of her cleavage. My dick is hard and pushing against my zipper.

"Oh, very much so, Mrs. Grey." I stand up, and walk over to her. I take her hand and pull her to the couch. I sit down and throw her over my lap and she shrieks in delight.

Without any warning, my hand comes down on her ass. She moans as I smack her again.

"Are you my bad girl, Anastasia?"

"Oh, yes Sir. I've been really bad." She pants.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve, Anastasia?"

"As many as Sir thinks I need."

Oh, I love when she wants to play. My dick grows even harder and I know it's pressing into her stomach now, if it wasn't before.

"I think 5 more will do. I want you to count, baby."

My hand makes contact with her ass.

"1."

And again…

"2."

I smack her 3 more times almost in rapid succession.

"3...4...5" I stand her up in front of me. I rip her panties off of her, leaving the garter belt in place. Good thing we always keep a change of clothes for her in my office, for these types of _emergencies._

I grab her ass cheeks so her core is now lined up perfectly with my mouth. I dip my tongue into her, lapping up her juices. She never fails to taste so good. Her hands reach for my hair as she tugs on it, pulling me even closer to her.

My tongue finds her hardened clit. I suck hard on it, before I stick 3 fingers inside of her and start pumping. She pulls even harder on my hair, trying to keep herself upright.

Her body goes limp as her orgasm hits her hard. I stand up and almost catch her as she falls into my arms.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mrs. Grey."

"Good. I don't want you to be done yet." When she finally is able to stand upright again, I release my dick from its confined space. I pick her up by her ass and she wraps her legs around me.

I think it's time for me to give all of Seattle a little show. I walk her over to the window and press her against it.

"Hold on, baby, this is going to be hard and fast."

"Yes, Christian. Fuck me please."

My dick locates its home and slams into her, and her body squeaks against the window. My lips find her neck as I start sucking on it. Her head is thrown back as she moans out in pleasure.

My thrusts become hard and almost violent. She cums around me, but I'm not ready yet. I'm too busy enjoying the feeling of her. I move her to my desk, pushing all the papers off and laying her down.

My fingers find her lace covered nipple and I tweak it just a little. I bend down and kiss her.

"You feel so good, baby. I want you to cum when I cum." I tell her as I feel her start tightening up again.

"Oh, God, Christian." I can feel she's really close.

"Just hold it a little longer." I pump faster into her

"Now, Ana."

"Ahhh." She screams as she explodes around me and I pour myself.

 _God, I love lunch hour._

 **Sunday April 10th**

I enter my family home and my mom quickly greets Ana and I. Giving us both hugs before stepping away. It's my dad's birthday and he's having a few people over.

"Where have you two been the last few weeks?"

 _In Bed._

"We've been just working alot lately, mom. We're here now isn't that what matters?" I give her my best smile, before she ushers us to the dining room.

"You both work too hard."

 _Very Hard and very Long!_

I look down at Ana and I can tell she's thinking the same thing when the blush creeps up on her face.

The group has gathered around us, we greet them before Kate goes and steals my wife from me. I know I was driving her wild with my light touches. I want her again and it's only been a couple of hours.

"So the rumor is you and Ana are trying for a baby?" Elliot comes up to me.

"And where did you hear that?" I snap at him. I haven't told anybody that we've been trying.

"Ana told Kate and Kate told me. It's about time. You guys have been married for what,5 years now?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, it's been 5 years, but what we both just turned 23. Give us a break. We've been busy trying to run a business. Thank you very much."

I met Ana in high school, our junior year and I fell head over heels with her right away. On her 18th birthday, soon after we both left to go to Harvard, we eloped in Vegas. We knew we just wanted to be together. Our families thought she was pregnant.

 _And why else would we get married so young, right?_

It was nothing like that. We knew what the future held for us and we were doing it together. That we loved each other and knew it was forever. We both dropped out of Harvard after our 1st year when my Grandfather gave me the loan for GEH and we've been the powerhouse duo of the business world since then.

Now, I'm finally ready to add a baby to our little world. Ana has been ready for a while, but she waited patiently for me to be ready.

Now I'm going to wish I said something sooner, because Ana can't get enough of me. Sure, that's what it's usually like for us. But now instead of maybe twice a day it's anywhere from 3 to 5 times a day.

 _I'm in no ways complaining._

"I know, but I'm so excited for the both of you. I've been waiting to be an uncle for forever." He tells me.

"Why don't you go knock up Kate?" I smirk.

"Oh, no. Not yet. I want to be an uncle, not a father. I want to return the kid when I'm done with it or when it has a shitty diaper."

I roll my eyes at laugh at him. "Whatever, speaking of our wives where are they?" I ask looking, around the room.

I notice Kate walk in from somewhere and start heading over to us.

"I see mine. Maybe yours is hiding from you. Having second thoughts of making a baby with your ugly mug."

"Fuck off, Elliot." I tell him, punching him in the arm.

"Hey guys." Kate greets us and gives Elliot a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's my wife at, Kate?" She smirks at me.

"She told me to give you this." Kate hands me a piece of paper. I look at her questionably.

I open the note and it simply says.

 ***Meet me in the garage… tiger.***

 _Hell yes!_

"You know I'm surprised you two don't have 10 babies by now. With the way you two go at it." Kate murmurs with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

I notice my mom walk over to me.

"We're going to do the cake shortly." She informs us. "Where's Ana?" She asks looking around for my missing wife.

 _Who's probably wet and waiting for me. While I stand around with idle chit chat. I need to get out of here_.

"She went to the bathroom. I was just going to go and check on her." I tell her, trying to make my great escape.

"Hurry back." She yells out to me as I run off to go find my wife.

I open up the garage. And there she is standing next to my dad's brand new burnt orange Aston Martin that we bought him for his birthday. I've been thinking of getting one for myself.

She wiggles her finger in a come hither motion.

I walk over to her and she grabs me by my belt, pulling me close to her and slamming her lips to mine. Her one hand moves to the back of my head, tugging my hair.

"I need you…" She pants.

"But it's almost time for cake."

 _Really Grey? Cake?_

"So you'd rather have cake, than me?" She pouts.

"You know that's not true. I was just thinking of someone coming to look for us."

"Risk it." Her hand massages over my clothed hard dick. "Please."

"We've just got to be quick, baby."

I lift her dress up and notice quickly she isn't wearing any panties.

 _My little vixen._

"Where is your underwear, Mrs. Grey?"

"At home." She tells me, as she smirks and bats her eyes at me.

"You came to my parents house _bare_? And I'm just finding out about it?"

 _Holy shit, this is hot._

She nods at me. "I wanted you to have easy access to me at all times."

 _I think I fell in love all over again._

I lift her up so she's now sitting on the hood of the car. I unzip my pants and pull my dick out. I rub my dick between her soaked folds.

"Is this what you want, baby?"

"Yes, please, Christian… Please." She wraps her legs around me tightly.

I line myself up perfectly before I slam myself into her. My lips latch onto her neck as I thrust into her. I hold her tight so she doesn't go scooting up the hood.

"You've been such a naughty little girl lately." I tell her with each thrust.

"I just can't get enough of you. I can't stop thinking about your dick inside of me." She pants.

I lay her back so she's now flat on the hood of the car. I take her breast out of the top of her dress. I love watching them bounce as I plow into her.

I put my head down and put one of her erected nipples in my mouth. I suck and nibble as her hands pull my head closer.

"Oh, Christian." She screams out as she comes around me.

I pick up my pace, moving one of my hands down to play with her hardened clit. My mouth finding hers, and our tongues dance together.

I'm pounding into her so hard, I can't even hold her still anymore. Her ass is now giving the car a nice wax job.

I feel her getting close again. "Cum with me Ana…." With just a little more work of my hips I feel myself just about to release. "Now."

She lets go and her walls tighten around me as I spill into her.

"Let me show you the car my son just bought me." My dad's voice booms through the room. But then I hear the tail tale sign of my mother's shriek.

I pull Ana's body to me so nobody can get a good look at her. I feel her fix her top to put her breast back in. I look over and see my dad, my mom, Ray, and two of my dad's associates at his law firm staring at us, catching flies with their mouths. The two associates are beat red, and I notice one of them trying to get a better look at my wife. I throw him an icy glare. The two end up turning the other way and retreating out the door.

"What do you think you two are doing?" My dad shouts.

"I think you kind of already know."

"I don't need your smart ass mouth right now, Christian. What would make you think it's ok for you to do this…. Here? In the middle of a party and on my new car?"

"Could you let us get put back together and we can explain?"

"Explain? What is there to explain?" My mother asks. Ray is looking at me like he's about to kill me. I mean I guess if I was in his shoes I would want to kill me too.

But he has to know this is what we do, I mean we've been married for years.

Good thing he never caught us that one time in high school having sex on his couch. Now that was a close call. We had just put ourselves back together when he walked in the door.

"We're trying for a baby and Ana is fertile right now." I blurt out. I feel a hand smack me on the chest. I look back at Ana, who is now glaring at me.

"What? It's true." She pulls herself tighter to me. Her face is red as Rudolph's nose right now.

But as she pulls herself more to me, my dick goes even more into her.

 _OK, now she's trying to kill me._

"You have 5 minutes to get dressed again. Then I want to talk to you both." My dad says sternly.

"That goes for me too." Ray adds. They both turn and go back into the house. My mom is still standing there like someone just told her she won the lottery.

"A baby?" She says gleefully.

"Mom, please."

"Yes, yes of course." She remembers what's going on in front of her and finally leaves the room.

"Did you really have to squeeze my dick the whole time they were standing there, woman? It's was taking everything in me not to come again."

"Sorry." She shrugs and she pulls herself out of me.

"No, you're not. And you're going to pay for it later."

Her eyes go wide in delight. "Oh, I look forward to it."

"That's if your dad and my dad don't kill me first. I know you're still your dad's little princess."

"And you'll always be that guy that stole my virtue."

I stuff my dick back in my pants, as Ana gets off the car and fixes her dress.

"Wouldn't it be a story if we made our baby tonight?" Ana asks me.

I shake my head at her. "Come on wonderful, let's go face the music."

An ear full and hours later, Ana and I are on our way home. I have to clean my dad's car top to bottom… twice. And if we ever do something like that again, he's going to kick my ass from here to kingdom come.

You know how bad, I just wanted to say it was Ana's fault! She jumped me. Used me. But, I know they wouldn't see it that way

Besides that, once we explain more about that we were trying for a baby they relented. Well, Ray told me after Ana left the room, that his shotgun is still polished and loaded if need to be.

He has to know he doesn't scare me anymore with those threats like he did when I was 16. I mean, I married the girl for Pete's sake. But, then again, he reminded me when I have a daughter, I will be the same way.

My mom couldn't stop crying over the fact that Ana and I were trying. She then started getting on Elliot, telling him it was his turn soon. My mom would be over the moon if she had a house full of grandchildren.

We walk into our house and I pick Ana up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Christian! Put me down." She's kicking her legs trying to act all affronted, but she's giggling like a little school girl right now.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Grey. You are in for it. I told you, you were going to pay." I slap her ass and she yelps as we enter the bedroom.

I sit her down, pulling up her dress and throwing it over her head. I stand back and just look at her.

Admiring my beauty. Hopefully, soon she will be round with my child.

"Lay on the bed, Anastasia." I tell her firmly. "We're going to play." I smile wickedly at her.

"Yes, Sir."

After we were married we went to a BDSM club. We were both curious. So you could say we used our honeymoon as a way to explore our sexual relationship. We wanted to keep it fresh and hot.

We don't do any of the hard core BDSM. But, it helped us learn more about toys, being tied up, new techniques, and trust in each other. So, it's what we now call our kinky fuckery.

Ana lays on her back and I go to our little chest of toys. I pull out a rope and a vibrator. I tie her hands crossed together to the head board. I pull off my tie and use it as a blindfold.

"Oh, yes you're going to pay dearly my _darling_." I notice her ass squirm on the bed. I remove my clothes and I turn on some music. I then crawl over to my very exposed wife.

I dip my head into her soaking core and sniff. God, I can never get enough of her smell. I give her a couple of gentle licks, just enough to tease her, and so I can have her taste of my tongue. She tries to thrust her hips at me so I can do more.

"Still." I tell her. She obeys and stops her movements.

I kiss my way from her inner thigh or her belly. I dip my tongue in her belly button and give extra kisses to her tummy. Knowing one day our child will be growing there.

I finally work my way to her breast, taking my sweet time sucking and enjoying the taste of her nipples, while my one hand tweaks the other.

Her soft moans are driving me insane. I move away and grab the vibrator and turn it on to a slow speed before placing it inside her. I work it in and out of it as I go back to discovering her body with my lips.

"Don't you dare come yet, baby." I tell her. "I want to drive you wild."

"Too late…" She grits out.

"I have to get even with you for making me take you on the hood of my dad's car. I was made out to be a heathen while you remained the perfect princess."

"That's because I am perfect." She moans out.

I remove the vibrator and then flip her so she's now on her knees. I slap her ass, _hard_ , leaving a nice red hand print.

"Stay." She shakes her ass at me again. And I smack it again. I have to smile at her, this woman could never play the submissive. No matter how hard she tries.

I move off the bed and go to the chest and grab a vibrating butt plug. This for sure will drive her insane. It's one of hers and my favorites.

If we weren't trying for a baby right now it would be slipping into her ass and not this plug.

I lube up the plug and slowly insert it into her ass. Once I get it in, I turn on the vibration.

"Oh, god, Christian." She moans out, trying hard to stay up in position.

"You ok, baby?"

"Oh, god yes." She moans out. I know she's doing everything in her power not to cum. I give her two more smacks to the ass.

I take my fingers and rub them over her wet sex. I insert two fingers in her, her arousal soaking my fingers. I take them out and put them to Ana's lips.

"Suck, baby. I want you to know how good you taste today."

She sucks on my fingers, slurping and sucking off her own juices.

I didn't think my dick could get any harder, but it is. I remove my fingers from her mouth, grabbing onto her hips and ram myself into her.

She's comes instantly.

"You came…" I tell her, my tone one of disappointment.

But, I'm not. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold it.

"Sor-rry" Her voice shakes, her orgasm still taking over. I love the feeling of when she comes. I still in her as she finishes. Just the feeling of her clenching around me is enough at the moment, and I'm not ready to come yet.

She finishes coming down from her high and I start moving in and out of her. First, ever so slowly and then start picking up my pace. I lean just enough so my hand can rub her nub.

"You always feel so good, Anastasia."

She moans out her agreement; lost in her own world of ecstasy. I feel her tighten up again. So I work into her harder. I know I'm about to come so I pull out the butt plug and it makes her lose control. I'm not far behind her and spill into her.

I pull her with me as we collapse on the bed.

"God, you were right. You are perfect. In every way." I remove the rope and her blindfold.

She spins around in my arms to look at you. "You're pretty perfect to Mr. Grey." She nuzzles her head into my chest.

It's not much longer before sleep overtakes us.

 **6 weeks later…**

Ana walks into my office with what looks like a couple bags of take out.

"Hey, baby I ordered lunch. I had a huge craving for Chinese." She tells me, sitting the bags on my desk. "I figured we could eat while we go over the stat reports of the shipping yards."

"Will I get to have you for dessert?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"I got fortune cookies." She smiles.

"That won't be enough…"

I love that I can still cause her to blush.

"We'll see."

We start talking about the new shipping yards and how they will start rounds of shipments to Darfur starting next week.

We finish eating our meal and she grabs the fortune cookies and comes and sits on my lap.

She hands me my cookie. "Your fortune, sir."

"Same time?"

It's something we've done since we were teenagers, we always open our fortune cookies together. We crack them open at the same time and pull out the little paper reading our fortune.

I look at mine and it just has two words on it.

 _ ***We're Pregnant***_

I think I feel my jaw drop to the floor. Ana is grinning at me.

"Surprise!" She tells me.

"Holy fuck. You're pregnant?"

She nods.

"Really?" I ask again, still in a state of disbelief.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby. You Christian Grey have successfully knocked me up."

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me. She fixes herself so she's now straddling my legs.I kiss her like I've never kissed her before. I pour over 7 years of feeling, love and admiration into this one kiss. I didn't think I could love her more than I do in this moment.

"God baby I love you! Thank you." I tell her.

"I love you too..." She kisses me again. I'm about to take her on top of my desk when Andrea buzzes through.

"Mr. Grey?"

I sigh and reach over to the call button.

"Yeah?"

"There's a delivery here for you…"

"I'll get it in a little bit. Just sign for it and hold on to it." I growl at her.

"But it needs your signature sir." Andrea tells me, not taken back about at all by my grouchiness.

"He'll be right out Andrea." Ana tells her before disconnecting the call

"No, I won't. I was about to become very busy." I tell her has my hand works it's way up her skirt.

"Stop, come on." She gets off my lap, taking my hand to pull me out of my seat. I get off and follow her out of my office and to to the lobby.

There's a huge balloon in the shape of a number 2. Ana takes the box from Andrea and hands it to me.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"Just open it." Ana urges me.

I sit the box down on the desk and open it up. Inside are two little outfits that say "Thing 1 and Thing 2" two pairs of booties, two baby bottles, two pacifiers, and two bibs that say "We love our Daddy."

"Are you trying… Are we…" I'm lost for words.

"We're having twins." Ana tells me, she pulls out the sonogram and hands it to me. I look at it and see two little gray blobs inside some black circles. She points to each one. "That's baby A and that's baby B."

I feel a little woozy.

 _Holy crap, we're having twins._

"Are you ok, Christian? You look a little pale."

"Twins?"

"Uh-huh." Her happy face is now starting to mirror worry.

"Baby..." Is all I can muster up before I grab her and spin her around. She screeches in delight.

Around us, everyone is clapping and cheering.

"Cancel the rest of my day, Andrea." I tell her, my wife still in my arms.

"Already done, sir."

I think I can thank the one in my arms for that. I have Taylor gather the car, as we grab our stuff, and I take my woman home to celebrate. Over and over again.

8 months later Zachary Nathan and Zoey Natalie Grey were welcomed into our lives. And our lives have never been the same after.


End file.
